Tricks of the Mind
by Shippo31001
Summary: Alice has returned to her beloved Wonderland but her Hatter does not believe she is real. The Red Queen is gone, but a creature much like the Jabberwocky has risen from the ashes. What could it be? read and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The odd return

Alice sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her business in China was finally finished, after three dreary years. She took off her shoes, relishing the leisure activity. It had been three complete years and her face could easily show that she was tired. She discarded her coat on the bed and climbed beneath the sheets. Tired...

She was so amazed that her flat was still there. She had expected her landlord to sell it or at least rent it out, but no.

She closed her eyes, her lashes brushing her smooth cheeks, and she began to whisper, "One; There's a new trade route that stretches all the way to China. Two: I sailed across the sea and surpassed my own father's wishes. Three: It's been so long I've nearly forgotten-" She stopped herself abruptly and sat up. Forgotten what exactly? She wondered. Wracking her brain, she huffed. She crawled out of bed, ready for the warm cup of tea that she would soon be making, hoping it would help her at least remember part of what she was forgetting.

She pulled up the dusty old teapot and ran some water, hurriedly getting it clean enough and ready for use. Placing it on the stovetop, she sat in a chair, waiting for it to wail that it was complete.

She leaned over the table, her blonde locks flowing down over her face. "Forget what?" She groaned, realizing that it would take time to remember even if she focused on it for many years.

"Alice!"

She looked up. No one was around her. She was very unsure of whether or not the voice had even come from outside her head... "Alice?" the voice called again.

"Hello?" She called, standing. No answer. "Who's there?"

"Goodbye, my Alice." Another voice whispered. She looked around the room once again to reassure herself that she was completely alone. Leaving the kitchen, she looked around her residence. There was no one in sight to be heard or saw. She turned back to her bedroom. "Good bye... Dear Alice. I missed you and shall never get to tell you..."

She noticed an odd glow coming from under the door. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and her finger tips brushed the door knob. She opened it slowly and was sucked into a strange vacuum. She heard the door slam shut as she fell to her knees. She began to feel the heat on her face as she looked up. "What the-?" She didn't finish that thought, Trees were set aflame and there were a group of... beings... fighting with a demon straight form hell if Alice ever saw one.

Not quite sure what to do, Alice just stood, watching the magnificent battle. The creature against the militia blew fire at them and they hid behind shields. There was one being in particular that Alice noticed: A brown rabbit throwing a variety of cups, spoons, bowls, saucers, and even little vials containing liquids.

Just as she was beginning to notice these things, the creature turned to face her, taking a particular interest. It swept its tail and knocked over its original targets to get to her...


	2. A Mad Start?

"Someone help her!" Shouted a rabbit in a waist coat. Alice gasped at the creature, feeling as if she had seen it somewhere before. She was petrified and she was too frightened to move on her own. She stared up at the beast and the only word she could whisper was, "Jabberwocky"

Its mouth opened, revealing sharp teeth that could kill a man way faster than any sword could. It lifted its claws and gave a fierce roar. Alice shivered and watched fire rumble forward from the back of the monster's throat. Its claws came down with a heated ferocity. She still couldn't move. With wide eyes, she watched as fire rained down at hr. As she began to feel the heat on her face, she was pushed to the ground, a heavy weight lying on her as well.

The creature looked into the sky and without another sound, flew off into the darkness. Groaning, Alice opened her eyes. It had hurt quite a bit when she hit the ground and she had scraped her arm on... Something. Looking at her arm, she couldn't help but let her gaze slide to the weight resting on her chest. A pale face with closed eyes, and pink cheeks was on her chest. She gasped and scrambled back, realizing it was a man. She held her chest and looked around at the gathering crowd. There were two rabbits, one white and one brown, two boys in striped shirts, a cat with a wide grin and turquoise eyes, a dormouse atop a blue spotted beast, and a woman all in white aside from her lips, eyebrows, and nails. They were all whispering rampantly.

Her gaze slid from the group to the man on the ground. His eccentric orange curls were clad in leaves. Looking about her, Alice found a top hat off in the distance. She went to it slowly, taking it back to the man on the ground. He must have taken the Jabberwocky's claw for her. He was slightly unconscious. She knelt down as he pushed himself into a sitting position. She set the top hat atop his head after relieving him of all his unwanted leaves. His eyes widened and she could see they were bright, like emeralds. "Alice?" He asked.

Alice nodded and smiled gently, "I told you I'd be back." He threw his arms around her, grinning like mad as he squeezed her.

"Oh Alice! I'd know you anywhere!" He nearly shouted.

Slice tapped his shoulder slightly and whispered to him, choking, "H-hatter."

"Sorry," He said regretfully.

"Alice!" Said the other tiny voice who had called her in the flat. "You made it!" The dormouse stepped forth happily. It had been so long and the only names she could seem to remember were The Mad Hatter, The Reed Queen, and The White Queen. "Um... Yes."

I was calling you. The Hatter needed help and none of us could get to him." The mouse exclaimed.

The hatter grinned, the gap in his teeth showing adorably, "And then you came and it was a help to me because you the monster was distracted, but then it was not a help to you because then you were the one in need of help and then the help-"

"Hatter!" Alice whispered.

He shook his head. "Help. Hat. I'm fine." The White Queen bowed to Alice.

"Once more I am in debt to you Alice. My castle is open for you as long as you intend to stay in Underland. If I am not being rude, could you please explain to me, how it is that you got here?" she announced.

Alice shrugged, bowing to her highness. "I am not quite sure, but I shall visit by night's end, my Queen. I just know I heard someone calling to me, and I have for many nights. I opened the door to my room, and then I was pulled in to this place once again."

She smiled as the Tweedles came to hug her. She was the proper size now and they came to her waist. "Alice!" They cried. "I missed you a lot," Said one. "But I missed you more!" Said the other. "And contrawise, he missed you more, but I missed you a lot!" Alice patted their heads and looked about herself. She looked upon the Hatter. His back was to her and he had taken off his hat once again. His head bowed and his hair flailed wildly as a slight breeze swept upon them.

A smile rose in the air before her. "How's the arm, love?" He asked, making himself fully visible. The cat's eyes dilated. She remembered the scars that were now small pink lines. "All healed," She smiled to him.

"Well, Alice. We are heading back to the Castle until morning. Will you be coming, or have you other means of... occupation?" The white queen asked.

The Hatter stretched and yawned, "Well, your majesty, I shall be heading back to Thackery's mill. I believe I left a tea set out."

The White Queen bowed and smiled, "Very well. I shall have Bayard fetch you tomorrow. Thackery will be in the infirmary where he will be watched. That creature got him good; his poor paw is terribly charred. Goodnight, Tarrant," She smiled gently.

He gave a slight bow and turned, leaving his companions. Alice noticed his head hung low.

"Alice? Are you coming?" The Queen asked again.


	3. Nonsense Imagination!

_'Did she hear me?' _He wondered. _'Did she hear me every night? I called her name, I asked her to return. I begged her!' _He thought, listening to the soft crunching of leaves beneath his feet. He had been calling to her for years without even a sign to show she had heard him. During the battle with that... creature... He had called out once more. It was a mere goodbye to her. He was hoping the beast would slay him and that all his madness would be laid to rest. His blank gaze slid up to the yellowing leaves on the trees. He remembered walking there with her so long ago..._ 'Oh, Alice...' _

Then he could hear leaves crunching, but not under his own foot. He stopped altogether and gave a puzzled expression when the crunching of leaves didn't stop with him. "Hatter!" He nearly jumped at the word. He turned around to face her. She stopped her running and was now walking at a hastened pace. "Hatter, why won't you come to the castle?" Alice asked.

The mad man looked down at his shoes. "I'm not welcomed there anymore. The queen and Mallymkun are the only ones who are not angered with me." He nearly whispered.

Alice gave a concerned look, "What happened?" She made him look up, lifting his sorrow-filled emerald eyes to meet her own.

He looked away and started walking, "Well I suppose it is no use speaking of a gone past. I guess you'd better be," He paused and glanced over his shoulder, his Scottish brogue bubbling to the surface, "Headin' back tae th' castle."

Alice grabbed his hand to stop him, but he would have none of it. The hatter's eyes flashed red at her, "Gang awa'! yoo're naethin' but a seductress sent frae heel, ye stoat demon! yoo're naethin' mair than mah imagination toyin' wi' mah loove fur Ahlice. yoo're nae mair than," He paused and he returned to normal, "than a figment of my madness sent to torment me." He began walking again with a bowed head. He was absolutely certain that this blonde hallucination was not his Alice. She was gone. She was never coming back. She had broken her promise to him...

He heard her gasp, as most hallucinations did before they began laughing in his face. He looked up and turned as he heard the sound of leaves crunching, as if something had dropped into them. The hallucination had fallen to her knees and was... crying? That was mighty peculiar. Could she feel emotions?

'Well, of course, Tarrant! Or else she wouldn't be crying right now! Why did you have to go and make the poor dear cry, hm?' He thought to himself. He went back to her slowly. He felt so ashamed. "Um..." He was at a loss for words. He knelt down and awkwardly put his arms around the illusion. "There, there, now lass. I'm terribly sorry. You see, my hallucinations have been increasingly dreadful these past few days and they always laugh and poof away at me," He pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and offered it to her, "But you're different. You did not taunt me and poof away. You heard my words and took them to heart. Dry those tears," He pleaded, pushing the cloth into her hands. She looked up, puffy red eyes and a red nose, and dried her eyes. A gentle smile crossed his magenta lips. "There we are now." He took the cloth back and stuffed it into his pocket again, "This is rather odd, I've never been able to touch you before."

He helped her to stand and offered his arm as an escort, as a sensible man would do for such a lovely creature. "What shall I call you?" He asked her.

She took his arm gingerly and replied in a meek tone, "Alice shall be fine."

Suddenly the sky began to cry. He looked at the blonde beauty, "Come now, we have to get you inside now."

As the rain grew heavier, the Hatter gave "Alice" his coat and urged her to run faster. As they reached the old mill, a horrified look crossed his snow pale face. He ushered her inside. "My tea set! The rain will chip their paint if I don't get them in!"

_Alice_ grabbed his sleeve and said, "Hatter, you mustn't! You'll catch a cold."

He gave her one of his adorable gap toothed smiles, "Nonsense, imagination! I'll be fine. Stay here." He was touched that she cared about his health, even if she wasn't the real Alice. He darted out into the pouring rain and started dumping tea cups, tea pots, saucers, and anything else he could get his hands on, into his hat.

He reached Thackery, The March Hare's, seat and grabbed the plates and one cup. He picked up the other, noticing it was broken and decided to carry it. He could probably fix it later. He suddenly felt a sharp sting in his hand and he dropped the broken tea cup. He jumped slightly at the sound of thunder and rushed back into the mill, uttering things in his other language.

"What's wrong?" _Alice_ asked.

"Damn cup cut mah hain, lass." He growled. He suddenly began to unbutton his gold vest with one hand. He carefully let it slide to the floor and began unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt. He had not noticed the girl watching his every movement. He began to slide his shirt off, favoring his hand.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

The mad man smirked, "I don't want my clothing stained. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes? Silly boy." He was too happy about that. After all, what else would he be doing?

She reached out and touched his hand, "Let me have a look."

He extended his hand a little and watched her as she ran her fingers over his mercury stained fingers. She gently slipped off a thimble that had been on his middle finger. Her fingertips brushed his skin in such a gentle manner. He felt as if heaven had crashed around him and he was in the middle of it.

She slowly and unnoticeably looked around for a cloth or something! Anything! He had to make her stop. He grabbed a cloth off the hat wrack in which he had undoubtedly cut to make a hat. She reached her hand for it but he said, "Oh no! I can manage."

She leaned forward and grabbed at it, "Nonsense, Hatter! I left you here alone for three years. This is the least I could do to repay the favor." She smiled.

He handed it to her and looked away quickly. "Tarrant."

"What was that?" She slowly wrapped it around his hand.

"Call me Tarrant. It's my name." He replied. She tied off the knot on his bandage and kisses his palm.

He gave a shocked expression. Why would she do that? Couldn't she see he was trying to distance himself from her as it was?

He suddenly had the epiphany that it was going to be a long night...


	4. Sparking an interest?

Alice sat in the floor with her cup of tea, a small quilt tossed on her shoulders. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks as the fire warmed her hands. She felt increasingly sorry for ever leaving Underland. Everything was so wonderful there. Perhaps that was why she had called it Wonderland as a child. Never once, though, had she ever of rain in Underland. She questioned it silently as she sipped her tea. Tarrant, as she had just found out was her- no, she corrected herself- THE Hatter's name, had gone off to fetch the two some dry clothing. After all, it would not do the queen well to have a loud sniffling hatter in her castle while she was having a royal summoning.

Naturally, Alice's curiosity would entice her to explore and look around, but she was so very exhausted and it was hard to keep her little eyes open...

BANG! THUD! CRASH!

She snapped herself upright, having heard the series of loud noises followed by silence. She worried that the silence that followed may have been worse than anything else... She feared that Tarrant was hurt, but she made herself push the thought aside until she knew it was true. She set her cup down and climbed to her feet. Whatever could've happened? She reached the foot of the stairs and started up slowly, remembering how Tarrant had fled up them with a speedy pep in his step. The first stair groaned. She frowned. The stairs had been noiseless when the hatter had run up them. There was no way she weighed more than he did.

She held the railing as she went up the stairs. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the top to find there was nothing really there, only a door. Slowly, she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. She felt heat in her cheeks and her chocolate eyes absorbed the image in delight.

Tarrant stood in the room, his pale chest bare for her to marvel over. He wasn't bulging with muscles, but his lean body was still sexy. He lifted a shirt to examine it when he caught her gaze in the mirror. An attractive smirk crossed his dark lips and her cheeks grew hotter. "P-pardon!" She all but shouted and back out of the room, darting down the stairs and to her cup of tea.

Upstairs, the madman giggled to himself. Her red cheeks had been so cute. He had even thought about walking around shirtless, as he so often did while he was alone, to see if he could make her blush again. His giggling subsided as he remembered that this was not his Alice.

Sighing, he picked up one of his kilts and a pair of mismatching socks for her. He grabbed a shirt for her and went down the stairs to catch sight of her. She was leaned back, propping on her arms as if she were sunbathing. Her chest was pushed forward and her eyes were closed. Her blonde locks hung gently behind her shoulders. Her lush lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out. His gaze slid down to her neck and for a moment he wondered what it would feel like against his fingertips. Her chest heaved up and down and it caused him to wonder what kind of reaction he would spark if he were to press his lips to her... No! He made himself stop before something rather inappropriate and noticeable occurred.

He took off his hat as he sat in the floor next to her. He sat cross-legged and placed his hat in his lap, then offered her the clothes with a gentle smile. She thanked him and stood up, taking the clothes.

He watched her swaying hips as she walked back to the stairs. Tarrant sighed again. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. 'No.' He thought. Once more he reminded himself that this was no more than a figment of his imagination.

He thought of her by the fire again. He wondered if the skin of her breasts were as flawless as her lovely face, or as soft as her fingers. He closed his eyes. He could almost see her, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes in the most seductive way... His pants grew tight. Tarrant winced and moved his hat a little.

Alice returned and sat next to him. "Thank you for the clothes." She said a little timidly.

Tarrant smiled, "It was no problem at all. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," She smiled.

"I imagine you should try to sleep," Tarrant whispered to her as he stared into the fire, trying his hardest not to imagine her again.

Alice nodded and laid down, her body shivering under her quilt. "I shall fetch you another quilt." He mumbled to her.

He returned with two blankets to find her curled up in front of the fire. She had balled her other blanket up and put it under her head. He knelt down and covered her up again, "Goodnight Alice," He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He lies down next to her and put his arm around her waist, inhaling the scent of her blonde locks. He didn't care is she wasn't real anymore. He was going to enjoy her company.

Her closeness was intoxicating as he smuggled into her hair, holding her tight.


	5. Dreaming Naughty

Warning*X!X*: Rated M for a reason.

Tarrant relaxed as the water seeped into his poors. He needed a bath after all he had endured through the night. He'd had another dream about Alice -although this dream was very, very different. He shook his head and leaned back. Such thoughts should never penetrate his mind. He groaned. That sounded just as perverse. The hatter took the thimbles off his fingers and the rolls of thread, and not to mention his pincusion ring, and placed his hands in the water. He examined his cut after rinsing them in his bath water. His mind wondered to how she had bandaged it; her gentle fingers gliding over his skin in such a sensual manner.

His mind wondered back to his dream and he didn't attempt to stop it this time. He leaned back, his head resting on the back of the tub, and closed his eyes. His dream had started out in FairFarren. FairFarren was the graveyard the White Queen and the Hatter had founded. It was the Hatter's idea and the queen had simply commanded its construction. It was there so the grieving wives and mourning children of Underland could rest assured that the dead could sleep the enternal slumber in peace. FairFarren had seen a lot of the Hatter, as he had gone there ever since Hightopp clan was destroyed and burried there. He mourned them silently, almost daily, but not only them. Her. Her of all people who wasn't even dead! Her, she who was a wicked temptrest with her sickening mind games -making Poor Tarrant fall in love with her and then leaving as if he meant nothing.

In his dream, he had packed up a picnic and he and Alice were going to spend the day reconnecting. Under a large creepy tree on the hill in the center of the graveyard was a stone bench. "Here, Alice. You can sit here while I get this set up." He'd said, smiling. She took a seat and watched him with half lidded eyes. He spread out the blanket and set the basket on it. "There now, come sit with me, Alice."

She patted the stone bench, "Come sit with _me, _Tarrant." She replied. Curiously he did and looked at her. "Tarrant," His name rolled of her tongue as if she'd been saying it in this seductive manner her entire life.

"Yes... Alice?" He asked, unsure of what he should do.

"Such a wonderful name." She whispered, smiling, "Especially for such an attractive man." She leaned forward and poor Tarrant had nothing to do but sit there in his suprise.

She kissed his lips so lightly that he wasn't entirely sure if it had really been her or a ghost. Then she kissed him again, a little harder this time. She opened his mouth with her own and pressed her tongue where it was invited. Before he knew what was going on , he was pushing her back on the stone bench. Her back met concrete but he didn't seem to notice. He grabbed her hands and lifted them over their heads, not breaking the playing of their tongues. With one hand, he held her hands to the stone. With his free hand he slowly pressed his cold fingers against her stomach and trailed up to her breasts. He slipped his hand into the 'v' cut collar of her dress and pressed his cold palm against her nipple. She arched her back at the feeling as his arm snaked its way around her back. He kissed her cheek and then her neck, whispering that her lips were like candy before gently biting the hollow of her throat. He just couldn't control himself anymore. Not with her persistance in driving him wild.

His expert fingers unlaced the back of her dress. She felt him bite her collar bone, her head leaned back at the pleasure in the movement. He pulled the lace completely out of each brass loop meant to keep her dress from falling off and with his other hand and one ferocious movement, the top of the dress was away from his beloved Alice's lovely body. He pulled back for a moment to simply admire her goddess-like body. He memorized the image, her eyes closed, cheeks pink, her lush dark lips half parted as she breathed in and out. His gaze slid to the soft skin of her neck and down to her chest. The soft skin of her breast looked so inviting. Her golden curls were tossed about her body in an elegantly messy manner. "You're so beautiful, Alice." He murmured as he leaned back down to her body.

His lips trailed down to his newly explored territory on her chest, taking her left nipple into her mouth and grazing it lightly with his teeth. His hand slid up to gently massage her other. She squirmed a little. "Stay still... Just enjoy this." He growled. She nodded and bit her lip as he kissed her right breast and then down on her stomach. His hands circled around her body on the edge of the dress now, and he tore it away from her. His hands traveled to the lace of her bloomers and he pulled at the elastic band for a moment. "Hmm... Should I?" He asked, kissing her thigh.

"Yes," Alice replied, her voice shakey. It was a very impowering feeling for Tarrant to think he had done this to Alice. The strong warrior of Underland was now at his mercy. He gave a side smile to himself. "I don't think I should." He teased her.

She groaned in protest. "But if it is what you want-" He chuckled and came up to kiss her once again, sliding his hand into her bloomers to press his thumb into her clit. She mummbled something against his lips, but he couldn't understand it, nor did he have the desire to. He withdrew his hand from her knickers and pulled them down her thighs. She bent at an akward angle and pulled them off the rest of the way. He rubbed his hand against the inside of her thigh, feeling her smooth skin there. Alice lifted her hands to his long coat and pushed it off his shoulders. He stopped rubbing her thigh and with his usual odd mannerism, disgarded the coat to the picnic blanket. He loosened his neck-wrap and tossed it aside as well. Alice unbuttoned his vest and pressed her palms against his pale chest. She ran her fingers over his skin in such a sensual manner, that the hatter was almost lost in her touch. She put her hands on his trousers, undid them, and slid them down so she could grasp the long length of him.

Tarrant grabbed her wrists gently and she released him, moving her arms to a satisfying position; loosely around his shoulders. He used his hands to spread her thighs a little, asking her gently, "Do you want this?"

She nodded slightly, too lost in lust to really speak, and turned her head to the side. He kissed her cheek. His fingers slipped into her and she inhaled sharply. He moved his fingers in her, making her even more wet. He bit her shoulder lightly and she moved her hips, holding his shoulders with her small hands. His cock poked her thigh and she opened her legs wider for him. He pulled his fingers out of her and landed a kiss on her lips as the tip of his dick pressed into her. She kissed his lips hard, capturing his bottom lip inbetween her teeth. He pushed all the way into her and she gave a satisfied moan.

He pulled almost completely out of her and back in again repeatedly and Alice just couldn't help the noises she made. Her back scraped against the stone bench in a pleasure-pain of friction as he thrusted into her over and over again. He grabbed her boob and massaged it gently to add to her pleasure before kissing her candy-lips once more.

She tried so hard to be quiet as the first orgasm struck her and her body began to tremble hard beneath his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His continueous pounding caused her breasts to bounce in an unpleasent way. Her nails dug into his shoulders at the pleasure. She could barely form a full sentence, but did manage a few words. "Harder, T-tarrant, please!" The way she said his name just then almost caused Tarrant to cum in her right then and there, but he withheld himself from that so that he could please his dear Alice.

He met her demands and more, pushing his dick harder into her and faster. She moaned his name again when the second orgasm hit. She nearly screamed this time and the trembling in her body increased even more. She bit her lip and pressed her eyes closed hard from the sensation he was causing her. "Oh, Alice, you're being such a bad girl, naughty, aren't you?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual, and even more of a turn on than his scottish brogue.

"Mhm.." She moaned, barely. He kissed her lips, "And yet you're being so good." She nodded. "You want a reward?" He asked, this time his accent bled through the question.

"Oh, yes! Right there, Tarrant," She groaned, pushing her hips against his hard.

"Here it comes, Alice, your reward," He whispered, kissing her shoulder as another wave of pleasure struck her and they both came. He bit her shoulder hard as he thrust in her those last few orgasmic thrusts. She untangled her legs from around him and placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing him hard. She ran her fingers in his electric orange curls. "I liked that reward, Tarrant."

Tarrant smiled and pulled away to look at her again. Her body was flushed with heat and it looked just as sexy. He kissed her lips lightly once more and pulled out of her. He sat up and located his trousers, sliding them on. Alice laid back on the stone bench, breathing heavily still. He buttoned his vest back up and turned to see what she was doing. She had slipped into his coat and was pulling her hair out the top. His pants tightened at the sight.

He found his hand and placed it in his lap, sitting indian-style on the blanket. "Come, eat, Alice." He bit the inside of his cheek and smiled devilishly. He'd play that game later. She sat next to him, her legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle, pulling a little bowl of fruit from the picnic basket. She picked out 2 cherries, popping one in her mouth, dropping the other in her lap. "Oops." She gave an innocent look at the hatter, "Tarrant, could you please get that?"

He lifted his hand but she protested, "Not with your hands." He pulled himself up to his knees and leaned down, holding her hips with his hands and kissed her thigh. He drug his lips slowly up to the cherry that had landed in his territory. He gently grabbed it with his teeth and came up from the very enjoyable position. She smiled, "Thank you." And leaned forward to take it between her lush lips. She ate the cherry and kissed his lips lightly. She picked up another one and held it up for him. He took it with his lips and smiled. He leaned back, his arms folded behing his head and began to watch the clouds. She rested her head on his arms, next to his head, and did the same.

That was how Tarrant had awoken. With Imagination-Alice resting her head on his arm. He could feel his soaked trousers when he awoke and pushed her head ever so gently back to her quilt pillow. He hadn't even meant to fall asleep with her. He'd just meant to lay there for a few minutes and then scurry up stairs to his room.

The hatter sighed once more. If all of his dreams were going to be like that, then he might as well go find the red queen so she could decapitate him. Tarrant remembered he had left a dress for Alice in the chair near her so she would not be stuck in her dirty clothingall day. He had also left her a little note saying she wass welcomed to bathe before changing. He remembered and realizzed he had no idea how long he'd been in the bath. He hurriedly stood up to leave.


	6. Whoa And off to see the queen!

Author's note: So, I have a lot of motivation to update sooner (my social life crumbling and killing off my friends one at a time and what not.), but it's slightly odd to write and be getting a rate of like 2 comments, so please don't be afraid to leave comments! I need some feedback on this. On with the story!

Alice awoke and yawned. She groaned. The entire night the hatter kept putting his knee in her back. She would make it a personal note to request him to spend his nights somewhere else and away from her. She stretched carefully and looked around. In the chair she saw a blue blur and a little orange paper. She slowly crawled over to it and sat on her feet, reaching for the paper.

She unfolded it and examined it. Her eyes skimmed but she did not entirely absorb the message. All she really registered was "new dress with proper garments". She groaned once again. Proper? Since when had she every thought of propriety? Certainly not in Underland. Rolling her eyes, she looked up the stairs. He wasn't there. She didn't hear him.

She figured he'd gone off to do something or another. The note said she was welcome to bathe and dress upstairs in the bathroom. She took up the dress to discover it was on the shorter side, going just down to her knees probably, and it was the perfect shade of blue. It would contrast her skin tone miraculously. She took all the garments the man had left her and quickly flitted up the stairs, opening the door at the top. She ran her fingers through her hair as she pushed open the door to the other room...

...and dropped her clothes as well as her jaw.

There, dripping wet with tiny beads of water was The Mad hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, in all his pride and glory. His orange curls clung to his face, down around him. His chest was just as pale as his face. Alice engulfed the entire sight of him. Magnificent as he was. He gasped at sight of her and while grabbing at his drying cloth, slipped back and fell into the tub once more where more water droplets could caress his lean, attractive body.

Alice felt her face glowing more red than the Red Queen's lips. She jumped out of the room, "I'm sorry!" She shouted.

The man groaned, as if in a slight bit of pain. "That's or'rite lass. whun Am covered could yous come ellp me addy this? ay fear me barnet is sore and ay need ter kun if it bleeds." (That's alright, lass. When I'm covered, could you come help me aid this? I fear my head is sore and I need to know if it bleeds.)

Alice nodded, "Tell me when." She almost whispered. "**You'll 'uv ter speak up lass, ay can't 'ear yous."**(You'll have to speak up lass) He said, once more in his Scottish brogue.

"I said, just tell me when!" She shouted.

She heard the sound of sloshing water and a few other minor sounds, until she heard him call, "Come in!" In his usual manner. Alice opened the door and ventured in, only to have her face brighten once again at the sight of him. All he did was throw on his trousers. Her voice failed her at first, but she finally managed to say, "Where?"

He pointed to the back of his head. She nodded and went around to see about his injury. His hair was now tangled from having run the drying cloth through it so many times in the past few minutes. She poked at the darkened orange mane and tried to move it, but was simply too short to get a good view. She came around to face him, "Hatter, you're too tall! You have to lean down a little."

He nodded and slowly dropped to his knees with his head bowed. "There we are." She whispered. She prodded his thick hair, looking for any sign of damage. "Where does it hurt?" She asked. "Here?" Poking a place in his scalp gently.

"No." He whispered lightly.

She pushed down again a little further back and got the same response. She suddenly grazed a large knot and she heard his jaw clamp tight. "OW." He said.

She apologized and examined it further, "Well, I see no blood, but you're going to have a very tender bump there for a little while. You'll have to be careful, Hatter."

She offered him her hand to help him stand. He looked up slowly, seeing barely more than her perky breasts in his eye line. He bowed his head again and took her hand. He stood and looked down at her with eyes that she couldn't read. It was like he was reading her soul through her chocolate colored eyes. She suddenly sensed a deep inner longing in those eyes. She couldn't bear to look at them any longer, so she closed her own.

"I missed you, Alice." He whispered, his breath close enough to stroke her lush lips. She inhaled deeply, waiting for what would come next. His hand squeezed hers before releasing it. She opened her eyes to see him knelt down. He lifted the dress, corset, skirts, stockings, etc. and handed them to her. "I'm going to the shop to get something to repair my hat. It has a hole in the top from that blasted cat trying to take it."

She nodded and hummed, watching him leave. He grabbed a shirt on his way out of the bedroom and she heard his footsteps disappear on the stairs soon after.

She undressed slowly, savoring his essence in the room with her. She had missed him as well and was now even a little despaired that he had not kissed her. Did he not find her attractive? She sniffed her wrist. She smelt fine. Was it her breath? She tested it. No. It smelt fine! Then what was it?

She took a ribbon from around her wrist and tied up her hair as she stepped out of her clothes. She settled into the bath water and let her thoughts digress from topic to topic before she felt relaxed enough to get out.

After dressing and getting down stairs, she found herself remembering the day Hamish Ascot had intended to ask her hand. She had fallen down the rabbit hole. That was how she met him... Wasn't it?

No, she had met him as a little girl. She had dreamed of Underland, calling it Wonderland, right? Yes, then the Hatter had been around the age of seventeen. The only differences between that Hatter and her Hatter now were that his hair was now a little different and he always seems to be remembering the death of Hightopp clan. She could see that inner sadness of his memories. Alice sighed. If she had been there... She could have saved them... Couldn't she?

No. She was not the champion of Underland back then. She probably would've been killed as well. Alice sat in the chair where her clothes had been sitting and leaned her cheek against her hand. "Hatter? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

She jumped. "Oh! Hatter you gave me a fright." She said, holding her hand over her heart. He pulled a hat from behind him. "Here we are." She grinned and took it, placing it on her head.

He dusted off the top of his hat and replied, "You addressed me when you asked, so I answered. Shall we be off then? Mustn't keep the queen waiting, you know."

Alice took his arm as he offered it and he gave her his adorable grin that showed off the gap in his teeth. Bayard was outside as the two approached. There was a horse with him. The Hatter offered his hand to help the lady onto the horse and climbed up after her. And soon they were off.

Bayard ran fast along the trail then the horse. Tarrant had urged him before leaving to take it slow. Alice had pondered why for several minutes, but soon gave up on figuring out why. Tarrant kept his arms around her, his hands on the reigns. He was very quiet. If he wanted to say anything secretly, his lips were close enough to her ear for him to inhale lightly and she would hear it, he could have.

She assumed he was lost in thought.

The ride was long and tiring. Alice watched the sun move from the sky above her head to the horizon line. Her eyes became heavy. She slowly leaned back and closed her weary eyes. Slowly, she felt something snake its way around her waist. The Hatter's strong arm pulled her closer to him and her back pressed against his chest. She leaned her head back and rested against his shoulder, whispering a quick "Thanks" before dozing off.

In her dream, Alice was in at the table with Mallyumpkin, Thackery, and Tarrant. "Oh and it was a lovely day, it was! That is until Thackery here-" Tarrant was saying when a loud crash of thunder sounded off loudly.

Alice looked around, standing from her seat beside the mad man. Dark clouds began to tumble into the sky like smoke filling a chimney. Alice coughed and watched as crimson red lightening electrified the clouds and shot down from the sky, onto the table. Fire was quickly set and there was a large scramble as the trio of lunatics fled the table.

Alice was knocked over landed on her bottom. The burning table snapped and fell, smashing against her ankle. She felt the bones shattering as agony seized her body. "Tarrant! Help me!" She shouted.

The hatter looked at her, his eyes a deep color red with black surrounding them. His sword was drawn and he pointed it at her. "Sorry 'bout dat. yous deserted me. de only ay tinnie graft yous would be ter put yous outi yer misery."(Sorry. You deserted me. The only I can give you would be to put you out of your misery.) His sword swung down and Alice took her last breath...

Alice awoke in a cold sweat. "Alice, its ok. I'm here to protect you." Tarrant whispered in her ear, clutching her tight.

"Well that's all very well, but you can't protect me when you're choking the breath out of me!" She mumbled. Tarrant loosened his grip and looked at her, smiling adorably. "Heh... Sorry. Any which, it's a good thing you finally woke up. We're about to the castle. The queen would have my head if she thought I kept you awake all night and day."

"But... isn't that against her vows?"

"Well of course, imagination!" He smiled. He put both hands on the horse's reigns and pulled them back. "Whoa!"

The hatter jumped off the horse and smiled to Alice without stretched arms. She turned and he grabbed her waist. She was set on the ground lightly. "You're such a frail little dreamer, naughty boy." He winked and released her.

Alice blushed, taking Tarrant's offered arm. "Mustn't keep the queen waiting."

Chapter's end! Aww... I love fluff ^_^. Tell me what you think. I'm at a crossroads for this next chapter, but we'll see how it goes. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear 'em! Until next time -Shippo(insert numbered here.)


	7. Memories and Tea

The white queen was walking with her counsel as Alice and Tarrant approached the castle's inner walls. Tarrant took off his hat and bowed to his queen, while she rushed over to grab Alice's hands and squeeze then tight. "We almost thought you wouldn't come!" She chimed. The hatter stood and replaced his hat to its rightful place, coming to put his hand on Alice's waist in a protective manner.

"Well, we are here, my queen, imagination and I." Tarrant grinned as he spoke, glancing at Alice.

The queen gave a small smile, "Thackery is in the infirmary still, taking my medicines and mixing them as he pleases. It keeps him calm, I suppose. He has asked to see you, Mr. Hightopp."

Tarrant nodded and released Alice, whom the white queen promptly stole away into the deeper cavities of her castle. They got to a room where no one was, yet there was a large dining table of pure silver. Mirana ran her fingers over the smooth surface and sighed, "Hightopp clan used to gather here on every special occasion with their finest trade markers, showing me with such pride. Even the smallest children could bring in a piece and it would be praised by everyone, myself included. Not all were mad as a hatter, but most were. Tarrant's father, his father's father, and his uncles. All of them were a well behaved bunch, but when his grandfather refused to work for Iracibeth, she vowed revenge on the clan before she took off his grandfather's head. Soon after, I fear Iracibeth went a little mad in her own...

"Tarrant came here for the first time as a tot, not much older than you when you first fell into Underland. Tarrant didn't want anything to change when you left, so he set out to kill Time. Time, the touchy old fool, was terribly offended and went into hibernation. When you returned to Tarrant, Time thought it would be a hardy prank to speed time up for my hatter. That's why he is older now than he was in the years between your first and second adventures. I remember him well as a child, looking simply adorable. Iracibeth and I took turns as children taking his hat and wearing it. Of course, now he has a different hat. It's bigger than the one we played with as children, but it suits him well.

"Sometimes I rather miss Hightopp clan... They were such a lovely group. Most of Tarrant's family had lived in Thackery's mill at one time, you know. Amazing. They had to set multiple tables together to have every drink tea at the same time." Mirana sighed heavily. "I do miss them..."

Alice spoke up, tearing the queen away from her sorrow, "Why are you telling me this?"

Mirana turned, her hands half in the air, "What have you done to my poor hatter?" She asked.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"He calls you his imagination. He does not believe that you're real. If you are planning to leave again, don't bother telling him. It'll just hurt him." Mirana said sadly.

Alice shook her head, "I don't know what to do... I don't have anything to go back to anymore. While I was away, my mother passed away. My sister, Margret, has exiled me from her life when I caught her husband with another woman and told her. Nothing is left for me there. I'm staying here, where people are much more..." She thought for a moment, "Pleasant. Like you and Tarrant."

Mirana smiled, "I'm glad to hear it, and I'm very sorry for your loss. Alice, as champion of Underland, it is your duty to protect its inhabitants... Tarrant, no matter how distant, is one of its inhabitants. You have to make him see that you're real. Please, I would be most grateful... He's grown terribly violent since you left." Mirana gingerly stroked her cheek.

Alice gasped, "He hit you?"

"Not me... Poor Ches." Mirana's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no!" And she started running.

"Wait!" Alice shouted after her, running at top speed to catch up with her. "What's going on?"

The queen turned many corner, lifting her dress so she didn't trip, half yelling, "Cheshire is in the infirmary!" Alice didn't quite understand, but followed any way.

Mirana thrust open the large doors to the infirmary and sighed in relief. Tarrant was sitting in the floor with Thackery lying in his bed; Cheshire was talking to him, trying his best to grin. Alice gasped when she say the cat. He looked horrible. Cats were naturally violent creatures, but he looked like he'd been put in a blender! "What happened to him?" Alice asked, rushing to see him.

"Your beloved bandersnatch decided to play... Ches is such a small creature and the bandersnatch doesn't know how to play nicely. He pounced Ches and used him as a chew-toy." The queen clearly hat pity on her face.

"The bandersnatch? He's still here?"

"Well, of course. I wasn't just going to let him get slain in Underland's wood. No one would ever know. You know as well as I that every creature deserves a second chance."

The hatter looked up from the brown rabbit and grinned at Alice, "Oh, hello imagination!"

Mirana frowned, "Tarrant, Alice and I are going to sit in the dining hall. Could you meet us there when you're finished here?"

The hatter smiled gently and nodded.

Alice petted Cheshire's head and left with the queen. They went to a different place, the royal dining hall, Alice presumed. Mirana ordered Mctwisp to bring them a cup of tea, and an extra for Tarrant. Alice sat down across from her majesty, "Your highness, what do you suppose I do?"

Mirana hummed and looked at her guest, "Well, I'm not sure..." she said, "But I would prefer the two of you staying here for the night. I'm sure your horse is tired and Underland's streets by night are... very unsafe."

Mirana suddenly started crying, one silent tear at a time. "What's wrong?" Alice asked, standing to stand by the queen.

She sniffled and MCtwisp returned with the tea, "Ever since you left, Underland has been corrupt. The subjects of the Red queen have come to Underland. It isn't even fit for children to walk the streets of Underland at all anymore."

Alice sighed, "I have quite a bit of work to do now, it seems."

Mirana nodded, "Thank you MCtwisp. You may leave now." Alice rubbed the queen's shoulder.

"I'll do it," Alice whispered, "I'll help you restore Underland to its former self."

Tarrant entered the room, sitting in Alice's previous seat, "My queen, what's the matter?" He asked.

Mirana wiped her eyes and faked a smile, "I'm just so happy that Alice is back."


	8. I'm real

Tarrant's eyes widened. Alice...

His eyes went red and he stood, swiftly, the chair falling back. How could the queen be so heartless? Toying with his mind, pretending she could see the figment of his imagination. His fists clenched tight and he smashed them down on the table before running out of the room. "I'll be back soon," Alice whispered, running after him. "Hatter!" She shouted. She stopped at a maze of walls. "Hatter?" She half whispered.

Tarrant could hear the voice of his dear sweet love dying away in his ears. How could the queen be so cruel to him? She had never hurt him like this aside from letting Alice leave. Tarrant dropped his hat somewhere, but he didn't care. He came to the balcony his Alice stood at so many times in her last visit. He didn't think he could ever forgive the queen.

Tarrant slammed his fists down on the stone railing, tears falling between his hands. "Alice," He whispered, "Goodbye." Tarrant took off his long coat and dropped it. It was making him feel heavy. He needed to feel light.

He tossed one leg over the railing, and then the other, sitting on it. "Goodbye." He whispered again, pushing off the balcony.

"NO!" Someone behind him shouted. He caught himself, pulling his weight back onto the railing. Arms came around him and pulled him back a little ways, "You're not leaving me."

"You're not real, so stop taunting me." He shouted. Her grip tightened.

Tarrant pulled his legs up and turned back to face his captor. A tearstained face full of fright met his eyes. "You're not leaving me..." She said, burying her face in his chest.

Alice hugged him close, her heart beat easily heard by the madman. His rage calmed and he looked at the blur of blond hair, "Alice..." He said, suddenly he was choking the life out of her in a huge hug, tears dampening her hair, "Oh, Alice!"

She pulled back and looked at him, "Please don't do this."

He looked at her, sadness in his green eyes, "You taunt me..." He said, wiping his tears once again.

"Hatter, I'm real... I promise... Look," She picked up his hand, placing it on her chest. Her rib cage throbbed, "I have a heartbeat. You can feel me. I'm real, believe me... Please..." She whispered.

Tarrant felt her heart beating so fast it seemed as if it would be painful. He looked down at her for a moment. She looked at him with tears ready to spill at any moment.

Tarrant pulled her close by her waist and his lips crashed down on hers heavily. She gripped the sleeves of his shirt so she wouldn't fall from the force he was kissing her with. His lips traced hers for a few moments and he pulled away from her lips to hug her close to him, "Alice."

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"Thank you," He whispered in her ear. Alice looked up at him again. He placed a hand on her cheek softly, using his thumb to wipe away the crystalline drops that were spilling from her eyes. She stood on her toes and surprisingly kissed him again.

He closed his eyes and grabbed her hands off his sleeves. She pulled back slowly and landed flat on her feet. Suddenly she fell to her knees, her face in her hands. Tarrant knelt down next to her and hugged her. "It's ok, I'm here," He lulled.

She cried into his shoulder. The hatter held her, rubbing her back. "Ssshhh," He whispered to her, "Its ok."

Alice looked up at him and he kissed her lips softly once more. "I've wanted to do that for years, Alice."

Alice chuckled through her tears. "Alice, look at me." He gently commanded.

She felt his thumb under her chin as he gazed into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

For the next few hours, Tarrant and Alice sat on the balcony watching their stars. Alice was lying with her head in his lap, on her back, looking up. The wind began to pick up, sending chills across Alice's lovely arms and legs. She began to shiver. Tarrant looked down at her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were still puffy from her tears, but she looked back to normal. She sat up and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. Tarrant reached over to his discarded coat and placed it around her for warmth before looking up at the stars. He watched them for several minutes until he heard Alice's breath slowing and closed his own eyes.

Mctwisp awoke the mad man with news that the queen had gone off to sleep in her chambers. Tarrant lifted the sleeping beauty and followed the little white rabbit to the room the queen had prepared for the champion of Underland, which was joined to another room, prepared for the mad hatter. The little rabbit left, probably to retire to his own chambers. The hatter removed his vest, unbuttoning his shirt, and shoes after leaving Alice in her room and noticed an unusual chill throughout the castle. He shivered and frowned, looking at Alice through the door that joined the two chambers together. He wondered if Alice were shivering under his jacket.

In the blink of an eye, Tarrant was back at Alice's side. He lifted his jacket and watched her shudder. "Nope, not leaving." He whispered, picking Alice up once again. He reached under her and pulled the thick comforter down before setting her in the bed. He slipped in after her and pulled the chilling silk sheets up to their necks. He looked down at Alice, sitting up in the bed. She was growing up so quickly. Her face bore bags of from many years lacking sleep and strenuous work. He moved a golden lock out of her face so he could see her. Her long lashes rested gently on her smooth pale cheek. Her lush lips were parted, looking inviting as ever.

Tarrant couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so he did. He traced over her sleeping features gently with his thumb. He ran his hand from her forehead, to her chin, and back again, outlining her lovely face. His thumb lightly stroke over her light blanket of lashes, gliding over them. He touched her nose and slowly outlined her lips. Sighing, the hatter realized her skin was as warm and inviting as a fire in the snow.

He settled behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her to his chest, and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled the scent of her. His body immediately warmed at her touch. Tarrant soon was sleeping peacefully, not dreaming his usual nightmare, nor his perverse thoughts about Alice. In truth, the mad man didn't dream at all.

The beast ducked into the cave it had been raised in. "Good boy," The oracle murmured to it, patting its head. "She will be proud of your work today. You will come in further use, dear creature. She will be very pleased."

The oracle looked in a mirror beside a torch, looking at the reflection of things that were to come. He saw several things, even the return of the great Alice. The image went away and he saw his reflection. She wasn't an ordinary client. He knew that she was ruthless. She was vengeful. He would never turn against her, who would soon be ruler of Underland. Mirana, the white queen, could do nothing! It was against her vows to hurt any living creature. The new ruler would soon rise up. He knew it would be her, if things progressed correctly.

But this entering of Alice was going to prove to be an exciting twist. He doubted the future would change much, but Alice was the champion of Underland. Couldn't that mean an alternate future? He shook such nonsense from his head as his cloaked client entered his home.

"Well?" She asked impatience evident in her voice.

He smiled, "All is happening according to plan. The white queen is being unwound one strand of hair at a time. Pretty soon she'll be so stressed that she won't be able to leave her chamber… And then you can have your revenge. She will be too weak to fight back. Unleashing your more loyal citizens into her kingdom was a… nice enhancement on her decomposition."

"Good. I shall fetch my pet tomorrow. Let me know if anything changes." The hooded woman announced, turning.

"If anything major occurs, I'll let you know." He replied, watching her leave.

Nothing major would happen. It was very unlikely. His predictions were always right. Always. That wasn't going to change now. He wouldn't let it. When she was crowned queen, he would have a higher title. He would have wealth, social status, and anything he wanted. He had to make sure that future happened and that nothing unexpected interfered with the show.

(AN: I know no one really thought I was going to let my FAVORITE character commit suicide, did they? I hope not... I love him too much for that ^_^! If you think this chapter was written when I wasn't at my best, your right! I'm sick and can taste death whenever I cough… It sucks majorlyyyy. Anyways, what did you think? Do you like the story so far? Whatever your opinion, you should click that little sexy review button and leave me some reviews ;9)


	9. Attack!

(A/N:) Sorry it took so long. :/ I've been very busy! On the bright side, I have no more sickness! Woo! On with our story!...

The sun rose high in the midday sky over Underland. Beams of light pounded down hard against Alice's eyelids and they slowly opened to see the magnificent world. Upon attempting to move her arm, Alice realized she was... Stuck? Trapped? There were several words for it. She tilted her head back, a pale face and mop of electric orange curls coming into her view. She realized that her hatter had his arms wrapped around her with her face barely an inch away from his chest. She settled into the position, not awake enough to see a problem. When her mind turned back to the previous night, she bolted upright, remembering every detail.

She jerked her body away from his grip and accidently pushed poor Tarrant off the comfortable bed. He had kissed her the night before and now she had lain in his bed with him (Or was he in her bed?) as if it were no sun at all! She heard a slight groan coming from the floor. He hadn't even asked to court her! She was blushing like mad at the feelings she had bubbling in her tummy.

Alice peered over the edge of the bed and saw Tarrant. He was so cute with his dark lips poked out like a child. His mop of orange curls was impossibly entangled. His large green eyes held a hint of sadness, as if he had been awakened from a very lovely dream. "What was that for?"

Alice looked around and remembered the white queen had prepared her a room. That explained where she was, but not why the hatter was sharing her bed as they slept. She examined him, his gaze sliding from his adorable child-like face, to his unbuttoned shirt. Her blush deepened as she studied his lean torso, watching his chest heave in and out. "You... kissed me." She whispered.

"Och aye, but that's nae reason tae push a sleepin' cheil it ay scratcher in th' morn!" (Yes, but that's no reason to push a sleeping man out of bed in the morning!)

Alice looked at herself. She still dressed. Even her shoes were still on. Obviously Tarrant hadn't wanted to offend her by undressing her. She noticed his heavy coat was in her lap. "You gave me your coat?" She asked.

"Of course. Couldn't have you gettin' cold and catching a chill, now could I?" He asked.

Alice smiled. Maybe, in his own way, he was trying to court her. Her smiled widened a little, "Hatter, would you mind some breakfast?"

Tarrant stood and bowed, "If you don't mind, my lady, I'd prefer to have breakfast brought here... The women in the Queen's counsel... they annoy me."

Alice's smile fell. Something annoyed the hatter, other than Cheshire? She was surprised. "Oh, if you would like. Should I go to the kitchen and ask for something to be brought up to you?" She asked.

Tarrant frowned, "You don't want to dine with me?"

Alice smiled, "Of course I do! I just don't know how this entire castle thing works. Will you please accompany me to the Queen's dining hall?"

Tarrant hopped up and smiled to her and the pair was on their merry way...

**_**With the villains of our tale**_**

The oracle looked into his mirror and rubbed his chin, "Hmm... This could be problematic. That girl. She causes him to act different. I have to remove her from the equation to get him alone again. If I tear down his walls, the madness will devour him and he will take the blood of that wretched Mirana." He walked over to his pet and slid his hands down its sleek snout. 'And that's the outcome we need to rise up.'

She entered the cave, sitting on a large twisted tree that was growing sideways, but formed a perfect heart that could seat two people perfectly. "What's the news, oracle?" She asked.

He turned, "Almost as easy as the original plans with the Knave of Hearts. This girl of the lasts Hightopp's interest. She has to go if you want to win. I can get rid of her with amazing ease. What method do you suppose we use to... off her?"

The woman's ruby red lips turned up in a smile. "Did you even have to ask?" The woman reached down to her hips and untied something. She lifted it for the oracle to see. He lifted it with a tender touch.

"How did you get this?" He asked, shocked.

Her lips twitched with a smirk once more, "The vorpal sword calls out to those who can control its powers. I'm simply a messenger with a gift." She said, standing. "I shall call upon you tomorrow." She said, and then she was gone.

The oracle looked at the Vorpal blade, pulling it from its sheath. He looked at his reflection in it, his horns looking ever magnificent in its gleam. 'Maybe this alliance will pay off in more ways than one.'

**_**Back with Alice and Tarrant =)**_**

Tarrant pulled the chair out for Alice in Mirana's dining hall. Mirana had asked them to join her breakfast feast, which they gladly obliged. Tarrant took a seat next to the lovely champion. Alice reached for things and took small bites. Was it possible that she could sense Tarrant's gaze on her.

Mirana was unsuccessful with making conversation with the hatter, but Alice was an open book. She talked about her trip to China -whatever that was- and the people she met.

The three were enjoying their meal when Mctwisp rushed in with a cloud of white knights. "My queen! You must come with me to safety." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. "Come; let the guards take you beneath the castle. That fiend would never think to look there."

Mirana stood," Alice, Tarrant, come along." The guards guided them out of the dining hall by way of secret passage. "Quickly," Mirana whispered to them as she rushed through. Tarrant clutched Alice's arm and drug her with them.

"What's going on?" Alice asked rather loudly. A white knight clasped his hand tight over her mouth, "These walls are paper thin. Should that villain wish to sword through it, he'd know exactly where to-"

Tarrant's hand removed the guard's with a bruising grip. "Touch her like that again and_** I**_ will wish to." His voice contained a bit of his Outlandish accent.

The knight gulped and hurried along. Alice looked up at Tarrant's crimson colored eyes. She touched his arm lightly, whispering this time, "What's going on?"

"A man riding aback a fire-breathing creature is attacking the castle."

The narrow hall in which the small group had been traveling opened up into a large space. A knight bent down and pulled open a hatch and went down it, and then another who was carrying a torch. Mirana was next, then another knight with a torch, then Mctwisp. Alice and Tarrant were last followed by another guard. The stone chamber was not at all like the castle of Marmoreal. Alice watched as the guards hung their touches in place. The walls were stone and the chamber was chilling to the bone, even for a rabbit with a warm coat of fur. Mctwisp was in the queen's arms, trying to keep her warm.

Tarrant stuck close to Alice, making sure to be at her side should the attacker find them. He would protect his champion with his very life if it was needed.

Alice growled. "Enough! What creature could be so terrifying to make all of you run and cower in fear like spineless mice!"

A knight, a young man with armor just a little too big for him, replied, "The Jabberwocky."

Mirana laughed gently, "I should say not! Jabberwocky are extinct. Iracibeth's pet was the last in existence."

Tarrant turned to her with an 'is-that-right?' face. "Then what would you call the creature we fought the other e'en was? "He asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it couldn't be a Jabberwocky. It didn't have the bravery. It flew off like a coward!" She replied.

Alice stepped out, "Enough. Your majesty, where's my sword?"

Tarrant grabbed her hand, "No, Alice! You can't fight that thing… It's impossible!"

Alice smiled, "Sometimes I do up to six impossible things before breakfast."

Mirana's face was split by a grin, "Once again, we have our champion. Someone take Alice to the armor and the sword."

The guards all nodded and Alice told Tarrant to keep their queen safe. She was off to relive her past.

She was off to slay the Jabberwocky….

(So how'd you like it? Did you hate it? Did you find it cheesy? Did you think it was good? Great? Whatever you thought, you should leave a review! Reviews feed my desire/ need to write more chapter;) Haha)


	10. He took the vorpal sword in hand

Alice followed the guards to the room in which her armor and sword were kept. The door was pushed open to reveal the silver breast plate Alice had worn all those years ago. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. The palace maids really knew how to police a metal surface. She looked around the room and suddenly saw the most displeased expression plastered across a white knight's face. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's gone." He growled, lips pressed into a thin line. Alice cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look. "The vorpal sword is gone."

Alice's eyes went wide, "I beg your pardon? My sword is missing?" She half shouted.

The entire tower soon began to quake beneath their feet. Two of the guards fell to the floor. Alice steadied herself and growled, snatching the knight's sword from its sheath at his hip. "I have a feeling something is going to happen in this room. Quickly. All of you huddle with your backs together."

The group did as they were told. The doors soon came swinging open, creaking on their hinges as they were not built to go as far back as they were shoved. The other's drew their weapons and watched the masked figure that approached them. One of the men advanced on him, lunging with his sword at full length. The man in the cloak drew from somewhere on his being a bag and tossed a strange array of glitter into the air of the room. The slight sent of peaches betrayed Alice's nose. The men in the room aside from the attacker and the Champion fell to the floor. Alice gripped her sword tighter. "What did you do to them?" She hissed.

"Hmmm... This is quite curious. I wonder why the mixture did not work on you. It is meant to paralyze any creature from Underland."

Alice smirked, "I'm not from Underland, I just live here."

His hand went to his hip as he spoke again. "No matter. I'll just have to take care of you on my own." He drew his blade and crouched. Alice took note of his weapon of choice. It was a sword. She was pleased with this. This meant this fight was going to at least be partially fair. "Alas, I will ha have to be swift. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

She spun her adopted sword as if she'd practiced with it her entire life. "I don't.

"Maybe," He purred, "If you bed me now, I'll end your life quickly and with almost no pain."

Her lips turned down into a frown, "No thank you."

He lifted his sword, "Very well then," And lunged at her. She dodged -barely. A nice size cut opened on her form. She growled and his blade his hers, knocking it out of her hand. He kicked her feet out from under her and she landed with a thud. Her eyes closed as the breath was knocked out of her.

When her eyes opened again, she saw her opponent with his sword lifted, prepared to take the final strike and kill her on the spot. Her gaze darkened as realization dawned upon her. She kicked his knee with all her strength and rolled over. She scrambled over to the sword, dirtying the skirt of the dress she was wearing, and grabbed the sword.

Her opponent rose and cursed under her breath. She swiped her weapon towards his feet. He jumped, landing on the blade of the sword. She pulled it back with all her strength. He lost his footing and fell back on his behind. She held her blade steady at his throat. "Give me back my sword."

He glared at her and hit her sword, rolling to a standing position. "Your sword?" He swung the blade hard and cut the sword she'd been using in half. He looked into her glowering eyes. "So you're the one that mad man is infatuated with." His expression changed. "How does it feel to know you are destroying a man shred by shred? I must say, it's quite impressive. You've completely bewitched him. If you aren't from Underland, then where are you from? Perhaps that kingdom in the queen's hedge maze? You'd never be found if you went in there, you know. Many have been put in there for her enjoyment alone."

Alice threw down the blade and grabbed a mace from an unconscious guard. "What is it you're babbling about now?" She swung it to the best of her ability.

He pushed the blade of the Vorpal sword closer to her throat. She backed up. "That insane hatter of yours, he's losing it, young one. Pretty soon that anger he kept up inside waiting for you will be unleashed. He can barely control it now. Perhaps I should kill you now –out of pity of course. As you know, the mad men of the world just get angry and the angrier he gets the more violent." He lunged a little at her, the tip of the sword barely missing her skin.

Alice stepped back and was tripped by a fallen guard. She cursed as her rump hit the ground and looked up angrily at her attacker. "And the hatter will-"

He would never finish that statement. A slick knife's blade was pressed against his throat. "An' whit will Ah dae?" (And what will I do?) Tarrant's thick brogue sliced the air.

Alice smirked, "Talk about perfect timing."

Suddenly the ground began to tremble again. Tarrant stepped back a little to keep his balance, the attacker crouched a little. The man in the cloak took this opportunity to strike. He slung his blade down at the young woman. She lifted her hand over her face, sure this was the end.

A light radiated from her chest and the vorpal blade. He found himself unable to harm a hair on her hair with the sword! He growled and pushed down on it harder. The same result came of it. He groaned and pulled the sword back to his side.

"I'll be back," He murmured. He lifted his cloak and wrapped it about his form before slowly beginning to disappear.

"My sword!" Alice shouted, jumping after him. All that was left was a cloud of ashes that fell to the ground with Alice. Tarrant knelt by her side and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.


	11. Whips and chains in a bad way

(A/N:) So, the greatest thing in the world happened to me... My Literature teacher assigned me the Jabberwocky poem to recite in front of the class! Little did she know, that all of it was already engraved in my memory. We're supposed to add emotion and make it completely alive so it doesn't end up like our recited monologues from Romeo and Juliet. Trust me! This is as good as cake ^_^. Also, you should go check out my new friend's stories (Lady Gaga Love Slasher Lust)! We're writing a few together, currently a Buffy one. So, be sure to check that out... On with our story!)

Tarrant held a hand at the small of her back and pulled her up by her wrists, "You'll have to be much more careful, Alice."

She rubbed her back side and groaned, "Ha- I mean, Tarrant, he took the vorpal sword!"

"What?" The usually calm voice of the white queen boomed through the room. She came rushing into the room in a flurry of white with guards surrounding her. She pushed her way through her loyal servants and looked at Alice, "The vorpal sword is gone?"

Alice nodded. Mctwisp rushed into the room, "Your majesty, the creature's gone!" He shouted.

The queen clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She looked genuinely angry. She sighed, "I'm ordering reconstruction of my home -effective immediately. I want the orraculum brought to me, now! Also, I want the rest of my guards to form search parties. I want the vorpal sword found."

Alice watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose and stormed out of the room, telling Mctwisp to have a tray of tea brought to her private chambers. Tarrant held Alice's arm as they were escorted from the room. He could not tell what she was thinking as her expression was completely blank. He feared she was rethinking her decision to visit his beloved home.

Later that day saw Tarrant sitting in the room Mirana had prepared for him. Alice had gone off to calm the queen and reassure her that nothing bad would come. He fidgeted with his hat in his hands. What would become of his Alice if she were no longer the champion of Underland? Would the kingdom reject her? The kingdom had not rejected himself and his clan only because they had been employed by the queen herself, but Alice… Alice was from the Aboveland. Certain creatures in Underland, Absolem for example, despised the Aboveland people. What should happen if everyone were as prejudice as the old blue caterpillar –butterfly now?

He shook his head and placed his hat on the bedside table, not wishing to think anymore. He felt strangely weary. The madman removed his vest and shirt, settling himself down upon his bed. He would sleep before joining Alice and the queen for dinner –if the queen would emerge from her chambers by then. He closed his large green eyes and found his body relaxing as he slipped off into sleep.

An odd creaking sounded in his ear -a small noise that sounded almost like singing. His eyes fluttered open enough for him to see his beloved Alice. She was as radiant as ever. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as if it were rays of sunlight washing down upon a lovely meadow. Her tiny hand was on the door frame. He could feel her eyes on her, like hot tea on a cold night. Her lithe form was clad in a short white cloth that reminded him of the mist in Fairfarren. Her pale pink lips were parted as she sang an ominously graceful melody. He listened with intent as her lips were drawn together, waiting for more of her harmonious noises to fill the air. She smirked and spoke softly, "Tarrant."

He sat up, "Yes, Alice?" She lifted her hand and beckoned him closer as she stepped into the darkness of the next room. "Follow me, Tarrant." Her voice lulled. He nodded and slowly stood to follow her. She was truly a lovely entity and he could not help but be captivated by her.

With each step he took, he felt reality suddenly being shattered beneath his feet. He was drawn into the darkness. "Come here, Hatter," She whispered.

He felt slightly wounded. "Please call me by my name, dear Alice."

"Come closer." He heard her telling him.

He took another step forward before realizing everything was engulfed in darkness. Darkness. He could see nothing but the pitch black surrounding him. "Alice?" He asked calmly, trusting that nothing bad could ever come of him by the working of his dear precious Alice. "Alice, where are you? I can't see you."

He felt tiny fingers over his eyes. He could sense the smile that was on her lips. "Here I am," She whispered in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him and he could feel her nails raking down his lean stomach. He turned and felt her hands vanish. A puzzled expression flitted across his handsome features as his gaze scanned the darkness for her. She was across a wide distance. "How did you get over there, Alice?" He tasted her name, and suddenly it simply felt… wrong.

Alice's face darkened as he took a heavy step forward and reached out his arm. His opened hand met steel. His fingers wrapped around the cold bar and shook it hard. Alice's expression changed into an evil and altogether cruel smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Alice!" He shouted to her.

He looked around, noticing the make-up of the Bloody Big Head's dungeon. "No," He breathed out huskily. He shook the bars hard. Was he still in her dungeon? Had he ever left? It could not be? Was his escape all just an elaborate dream? Had the Cheshire cat ever truly come to make right the wrong he had dealt the hatter when he ran out on his clan's destruction? He couldn't still be here. It was impossible! He had gotten out of there, he had watched Alice slay the Jabberwock and watched her leave him. He had witnessed her return and felt her hand catch him from ending his life. This could not be real!

Yet, there he was –standing in the dungeon that belonged to that thrice accursed witch! He looked back up at Alice to find her not Alice, but Iracebeth herself. She was grinning that evil grin of hers. "Now," She muttered.

Suddenly Tarrant felt the icy-hot sting of something slicing down his back again. He'd once thought this torment was over. His other hand shot up to the bars, bracing him. The agony continued as another gash across his back opened and he fell to his knees, screaming out his pain. He looked back, barely able to see Stayne with a whip in his hands. Tarrant's eyes widened and he scrambled over, trying to get out of reach of the Knave of Hearts, but only to fall back to the stone floors due to the chains that held him in place.

Stayne veered back and his arm with the whip and threw the end of it back onto the poor hatter's back. "Ah!" Tarrant shouted. His pain was too great to bear. Blood clouded his vision as he tried to stand again. It was no use as Stayne forced him back on the floor.

He looked at Iracebeth and held out a hand to her. "This is what awaits you, ignorant madman." She huffed and began walking away as the whip sliced a gash in his back.

Tarrant lurched forward, covered in sweat. He felt his eccentric orange curls matting his forehead as he got off the bed. He looked around, turning his back to the door to grab his shirt. He looked up into the large mirror on the other side of the room and jumped, startled. Alice was behind him with an awe-struck expression. He turned to meet her sad eyes. "What saddens you so, dear Alice?" He asked, pushing his arms through his shirt sleeves.

"What happened to your back?" She asked.

He began to button up his shirt, "Nothing to concern yourself about, love. It was a very long time ago. What brings you hear anyway?"

She rubbed her arms, "I heard… screaming and I came to-"

He smiled, "You came to save me," His magenta lips split into a grin at the thought of himself cowering in feel with Alice in front of him with a shield and sword. What made the imagining even more laughable was the fact that for some demented reason he had put himself in a dress.

"Something like that." She replied, "The white queen has called us for her evening meal. I was told to fetch you." He nodded, pulling his vest on and began to button it up as he had done his shirt. She handed him his coat and hat, her eyes still betraying the false smile on her lips.

He took them and extended an arm to her. "And Alice, if you aren't going to give us a real smile, please don't bother showcasing a false one. It pains me to see such a lie from you." She nodded and gave a real smile this time. He returned her gesture and the two exited his room for an evening meal.

TA~~~~~~~TA

He flung his cloak to the floor along with the vorpal sword. The oracle was very displeased with the outcome of events. He looked into his mirror of time and for the first time saw absolutely nothing. His eyes glowered at his reflection. This could not possibly be right! He thought of the situation, forcing the mirror to show him. He looked at the people and elements of his predicament. He removed the blond girl he had fought earlier. He smiled at the sight that then encased the mirror; a decapitated white queen lay in the madman's arms without a crown in sight. Darkness over took the mirror and the oracle grinned from ear to ear. It was so simple… All he had to do… was eliminate Alice.

***Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed!***


	12. A Lingering In Crime's Escape

(I felt like I needed to write and luckily for you guys, it happened to be this that I wanted to write. Hmm… 2 chapter updates within one weekend? WOO! Tell me what you think!)

Alice had been calm for the past few days. She remained the champion of Underland and Mirana had ordered her a new sword made. This one was simply a make-shift weapon until the vorpal blade was returned to its rightful place. Lost in thought, the girl wandered the castle grounds and found herself in the stables.

Alice found herself thinking of Tarrant Hightopp. She visualized him, standing in front of her. His top hat placed carefully on top of his unruly curls, his eyes filled with lust, his magenta lips up turned in a certain delicious smirk. Alice bit her bottom lip and thought of the day she had walked in on him while he was getting out of the tub. She blushed at the thought, cursing herself. _'Alice, you are a proper young woman. You are not to think of things such as this_!' She thought. But still her mind lingered on the memory of his fully naked form before her.

She squinted and held her hands up to block the sunlight. She suddenly saw a large familiar monster with blue-gray fur and black spots. A smile danced on her lips as she approached the large animal and watched his tiny ears perk up. He jumped up practically and darted at her, but was quickly restrained by the chain and collar around his neck.

He rolled over on his back and Alice tossed her arms into his fur. She snuggled him, "My bandersnatch!" She cheered. He growled in happiness. She scratched his belly while grinning. He made a continuous stream of sound that was oddly enough like purring from a cat. Laughter filled the air from the petite blonde girl as she played with her pet. Soon he rolled over and laid flat against the ground so Alice could reach the back of his collar. She undid the strip of leather and felt him lurch forward, her holding on tightly to his fur.

Alice found herself holding on for dear life as the frumious bandersnatch roared to life in all its glory, leaping over the short stable fence and into the wild of Underland. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

She found herself recognizing less and less as the creature dragged her away from her current lodgings. "Where are you going?" She shouted, as if this creature had ever spoken to her before. The bandersnatch just kept running. Alice made a mental note to let it out in the wild every once in a while.

Looking around everything was suddenly familiar. The bandersnatch stopped and Alice looked around. In the middle of the forest was a staircase that led up to a door. Alice remembered it as the door she had come through the second time she journeyed to "Wonderland" three years ago. She slid off of his back and started up the staircase slowly.

She felt the bandersnatch pulling at the end of her dress. She heard a tearing sound and realized that she'd have to get that repaired when she returned. 'I wonder if I go in there again, will there be a door that leads to my world?' She turned to look at her pet, then glanced back. "My curiosity has been touched, I must find out!" She insisted aloud. "But what if there is no way back?" She groaned and then smiled thinly. "If I don't look then I'll never know!" And with that she hurried up the stairs to the door.

She inhaled deeply and reached a tiny hand out to touch the door knob and began to twist it. Just then she heard the bandersnatch behind her. It let out a most feral growl that sent goose bumps flailing across her arms. She turned to see what was wrong and what she saw, she had not expected.

Stayne, the knave of hearts, was standing there, nonchalant as ever. She released the doorknob and flitted down the stairs, drawing her new sword that was on her hip. "What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Hello, Alice. I see you are your right size now," He gave an evil smile. She pointed her sword at him as he stepped forward. She stepped back. "Now, now, Alice. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"You were never my friend." She hissed. The bandersnatch, a creature with a mind of its own, lunged for Stayne. He pulled a mace from behind his long dark cape. It took one swing to the forehead for the large beast to come hurling down and sliding into the trees. A tree fell from the impact of the furry being hitting it. "Come, Um. Put up your sword. Be my woman, and I promise you won't complain."

Alice stepped back, "I will never be your woman! I'm –I'm already committed to someone."

"Oh? And I suppose it would be that insufferable madman?"

Alice's gaze darkened that he would know that. "I'm right?" The evil thing of a man cackled, "You can't be serious? He isn't a real man, Alice. He even cried _your _name when I whipped him in the Red Queen's dungeon. That imbecile couldn't possible please you in the ways I can."

Alice's eyes widened. Those long scars on Tarrant's back… He'd been whipped? Like, with an actual whip? She growled and felt her eyes tear over. He'd screamed for her? Was it to save him or to say goodbye? "You bastard," She snarled, "You'll pay for that!"

She charged at him. He swung the mace and snapped off the flimsy steel of her blade. "Oh the language!" He purred. She dropped the sword and swung her fist at his jaw. He leaned out of her reach. She punched him in the stomach, but it did not affect him as she had hoped it would. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, pulling her closer to him. "I like you, Alice," He whispered, his hot breath against her neck fueled her rage.

"Let me go," She growled through clenched teeth. Her knee shot up to a place where no man should ever have a knee. He jumped back before she could injure him. He smiled and brushed his black hair back out of his face, "Feisty."

She stepped back as he jumped on her, pushing her to the ground under him. Alice felt his lips crash down on her own and then on her neck, biting her hard. She screamed in pain as she felt a sticky substance falling down her neck. He pinned her wrists to the ground and started kissing her again. She struggled beneath him, all of her thoughts focused on Tarrant. What would happen to him if she were to return beaten and raped? What would happen if she didn't return at all having been killed?

She screamed again, this time Stayne kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. Alice bit down until she tasted blood. He lurched back with a yelp and raised a hand.

Alice felt a sting on her cheek as he slapped her. She took this opportunity and grabbed the left side of his neck with her right hand and pushed him off of her. She rolled over to her broken weapon and raised it. He drew his mace and raised it as well, "You'll pay for that." He promised, swinging the ball and chain at her. Alice knew she wouldn't make it out of its reach. She raised her left arm and let the spiked metal sphere hit her. The pain was searing, but she knew she would have to gain a cut or two to make it out of this. She lunged at him and with great luck.

Her broken sword cut his side as he jumped out of her way. He swung his mace again, and she ducked. Suddenly Stayne was screaming in agony. Alice looked up to see that the bandersnatch had regained consciousness and had sunk his teeth into Stayne, lifting him off the ground. Alice would be greatly amazed if Stayne lived through the blood. "Good job, boy." She whispered, stroking his fur. She watched as the beast lowered itself as best it could and she climbed up, after falling about four times.

"Take us back to the castle." She murmured, kicking his sides gently. Alice could feel the blood leaving her body through her arm and held on desperately. Even though the beast was walking, she was so woozy that she feared she'd fall off and be trampled. Stayne grunted every so often, but other than that there was no indication that he lived. As the two entered the royal grounds, the guards held them at spear point. "Get the queen, now." She demanded, climbing down. Alice fell to her knees and held her head.

"Champion Alice," Once of the guards grabbed her shoulder and knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?"

Alice shook her head and fell back into the guard's arm. "Fetch a healer, now!" He shouted. Alice closed her eyes and felt herself blacking out, the word "Tarrant…" dying on her lips.

(Writing this, I found myself hating Stayne even more :/… And this also shows more of Alice acting as the champion of Underland more so than the curious child who wandered into Wonderland. All of Underland thinks she's more of a brave warrior than a curious woman who believes in herself. So, what do you think will happen next? I love to hear speculations! Was it bad? Good? Review and tell me what you think! )


	13. He left it dead?

(Note: I'm having one of those numb days so if this chapter is... bleh... don't flog me! Plus, SpongeBob's on so I'm probably only going to be half paying attention to my fingers typing. They seem to have a mind of their own sometimes... 0.o)

Alice dreamt that the hatter had come to save her from the Jabberwocky. In fact, she had dreamt up an entire alternate ending from the battle with the jabberwocky up to current life. She had never gone back to China and she had been living in luxury in the white queen's palace as reward for reclaiming the Red kingdom. In the dream, Alice was the mother to a beautiful daughter by name Faye. Father to Faye was the one and only Tarrant Hightopp. Only, the dream suddenly became a nightmare as Stayne took her darling daughter and slew her mad husband.

Tarrant slowly looked up from his nap, his large eyes violet from worry. She tossed about in her slumber and Tarrant dared not wake her, for fear Thackery would try to run him out of the infirmary again. He wanted to be near his Alice.

She rolled over and opened her eyes. His eyes widened and his grasp on her hand tightened. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The infirmary," Said Tarrant, relief evident in his voice. "What were you doing so far out of the kingdom? Far enough to find Stayne and Iracebeth? What were you thinking, Alice?" Alice's eyes widened and suddenly teared over. She rolled over and put her back to Tarrant. "Alice... What's wrong?"

"Stayne," She whispered.

"What did he do? Tarrant demanded, standing with clenched fists.

"He told me what he did to you in the red queen's dungeon... I'm so sorry. I didn't know that's what they would do to you." She replied in a small voice.

The mad man calmed down a little. He exhaled and sat on the bed near her hip. "I knew you had to make it to Mirana. It didn't matter what happened to me."

Suddenly a thought dawned upon her and Alice turned to look at him, "Tarrant, where's Stayne?"

Tarrant moved to the side so Alice could see past him. Stayne was on another bed in the large room. She grabbed his hand and pushed him in front of her as a reflex. Tarrant looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Pain tore into her arm and she gave a small whimper. She recomposed herself and released his arm. He looked back at her. "Alice, what happened?"

"Well, I was walking around to clear my mind and I found the bandersnatch. I decided he needed a change of scenery and so I untied him. He took off running and before I knew it, we were at that strange door that I came through to get here the first time," She said.

"Door? What door?" He asked her curiously.

"The one at the end of the Cheshire cat's little road." He nodded in understanding so she continued, "Then Stayne was there, and he hit the bandersnatch! Tell me my pet's ok!" She looked up pleadingly.

"Luckily he's got a very hard head. At the end of Cheshire's road? That's inside Underland. That-"

"Let me finish please..." Tarrant nodded, "He told me that he hurt you... And then he-" She paused and gulped... "I don't want to tell you anymore." She announced, remembering how the fight ended. She placed her hand over her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted to look into his green orbs. She knew he would make her spill her guts if she looked into his eyes.

He brushed his palm against her forehead and held her hand, "Alice, what happened to your arm?"

"This... stick with a chain and a ball at the end... He swung it at me and I put my arm up."

Alice looked over when Tarrant didn't say anything. He was standing over Stayne with red eyes and black under his eyes. His fists were clenched. "When ye wake up, aam gonnae beat ye intae heel an' watch ye burn alife fur whit ye did tae 'er..." (When you wake up, I'm going to beat you into hell and watch you burn alive for what you did to her...) "Ur Ah coods jist dae it noo ." (Or I could just do it now.) He grinned.

Alice watched as Tarrant grabbed a sharp tool from the tray beside the bed and raised it. "Tarrant!" A voice shouted from the door way. Alice looked over to see Mirana, greatly shocked.

"Yer highness, he was tresspassin' in underlain efter bein' exhiled. he shoods be punished. he also attacked ahlice. if ye willnae dae anythin', Ah will."(Your highness, he was trespassing in Underland after being exiled. He should be punished. He also attacked Alice. If you won't do anything, I will.)

"Tarrant, I don't want to have to punish you. Put that down and step away and I will forget this incident." Mirana announced, reaching a hand out for the utensil in his hands.

His eyes returned to green and he looked at himself. The hatter stepped back and threw the tool to the ground, "What is the hatter with me?" He asked in his old lispy voice.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He looked up with saddened eyes, "No, I won't do it." He whispered.

"Tarrant, it is clear you can't be trusted without supervision here, therefore if you do not leave on your own I will be forced to have the guards escort you to your quarters."

Alice looked at him sadly, "Tarrant, I'll be out soon. I promise." He nodded, walking to her. He nodded at her and did not acknowledge Mirana on his way out.

She rolled her eyes and sat on Alice's bed, "How do you fair my champion?" She asked. "Are you well enough to tell me what happened?"

Alice wrapped her arms around the queen and silently began to sob into her dress. "Mirana, it was so terrible." She sobbed.

Mirana stroked her hair, "You don't have to tell me just now, but to charge Stayne with anything you'll have to tell me something."

"H-h-he-he tried t-to rape m-me," She cried. Mirana froze. He did what? Mirana prayed she had misheard her. "He attacked me and told me what he did to the hatter."

She stroked her hair again, "Alright, that's enough child. I will have him put in the dungeon until he heals -if he heals. From now on, I don't want you going anywhere without at least two of my most loyal guards."

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Days passed and still the oracle had not formed an idea of how to eliminate Alice. She was Underland's champion! He smirked. She was also a good bit of a fighter. Perhaps he could use a girl like her on his arm? Ah, but she was in love with that –that hatter! She'd never fall for a man like himself –unless he made her of course.

The oracle was such a generous man. He found himself thinking so quite often. It wasn't because he couldn't stomach what he did in his horrible day to day life. Oh no! It was because he needed something to keep him busy. He was venturing into Underland this time on nothing more than strict business. He had no intention of returning to the palace... Until he learned the one that he sought was there.

He was smart this time and left his cloak back in the cave. He didn't look so evil when you could see his face. He had peach colored skin that was getting darker with every hour he spent in the sun. His eyes were now a soft brown that suited his face well. Women would usually whisper to each other about the long lean plains of his cheeks or his pale pink lips, but he never need pay attention to gossip –even if it was about him.

He had a muscular build and longish brownish blond hair. All in all, he looked very handsome aside from scars that lead from his left cheek to his jaw line. He usually kept his hair over it to hide the shame his father once bore him. Now that his father was gone and everyone had forgotten either of their existences, he had no reason to cover up the battle would. He made his way up to the large steel gates of the castle.

"Halt," Cried a guard, pointing his spear at the man. "What business do you have here?"

He cleared his throat and in a booming voice said, "I've come to see the bishop. I heard he was here and it is most urgent."

The gates opened and two more of the chess-piece guards stepped out. One took hold of the horse's reigns from the side and led them through the winding world of trees until he had to tie up the horse. He followed the guard, as well as memorized every inch of the castle he walked through. They stopped in front of a small wooden door after what seemed like an eternity of walking. "Follow this stair case and the room at the top is where you will find the bishop."

"Thank you kind sir." He replied and opened the door. He took the steps several at a time and made it to the top in only a few short minutes.

Knocking, he entered the room. The bishop turned. He wore a strange red cap atop his head and black silken robes. Obviously he got good payment from the queen. The old man smiled at the oracle, "What can I do for you, my boy?"

"I need a potion."

The old man frowned, "Ah, no good! No good! I don't do that kind of think anymore!" Said the bishop.

The oracle nodded, "It's nothing big. Please, sir. I would really appreciate."

The bishop sat down in his chair at the window and looked out over the kingdom. "Alright then."

(So this and the next chapter or two will take into consideration the darker side of Tarrant's madness. Just a warning for those who hate violence or something… Don't forget to review!)


	14. Malice Moron Murder

(If you think I'm wrong about the way he goes about this, look at the movie one more time. Watch the Mad Hatter's tea party and watch the way he yells at Cheshire. He is very much remembering the past and his accent is very thick. Then again at the end when Alice slays the Jabberwocky, he was just about to kill Stayne!... So close… But no, his good side comes out and his eyes go back to their right color and so does his makeup. He drops the sword and does keep Stayne from killing Iracebeth with a push pin to the hand… which really looked painful to me. )

Rage surged through Tarrant. Having heard everything Alice said, he was angry to say the very least. No, anger was too mild and nice for what he was. There was nothing but utter rage and hatred left inside him. He could his inner madness surfacing in himself. He had to make that bastard pay for what he did. He had to make him suffer for ever having the thought of touching_** his**_ Alice. He felt a low growl rising in his throat. His fists were clenched tight and he hurried into the room that was prepared for him. He heaved open the door and fled to the "closet". It really was not a closet, but a workshop. Mirana had often allowed him to stay and use it when he had big orders to fill. It had so much more in it than his workshop at the mill. It had plenty more fabrics and the sewing machine was actually cleaned regularly. He never had time to get all the paste and tiny fibers off his own, so it was caked in disaster. He slammed the door behind him and grabbed a mannequin from the corner.

In a fit of violent rage, the hatter suddenly began to smash the mannequin against the large wardrobe in which he had placed the dresses he'd made for Alice and many hats he'd made in his spare time. He slung the mannequin across the room, hitting the sewing mechanism, making it crash it to the ground. He could hear it smashing into pieces in a possibly irreparable manner. He flung his coat to the ground and grabbed a roll of fabric breaking it under his knee. The steel bar at the center of the roll snapped in half in the mad man's grip. He threw it to the ground.

Such destruction lasted for nearly two hours as he screamed his rage in the small room until his eyes landed on his supply of mercury paste. His blood red eyes gleamed and a small smile crossed his lovely magenta lips in the cruelest of fashions. He picked up a car of the paste and scrutinized it. An idea was forming in his mind –a mad, crazy, _wonderful_ idea.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Alice held her head in her hand. The queen issued for Stayne to be taken to the dungeon the moment he awoke, yet not a guard or physician stayed in the small room. She had to admit that she was a little shocked. The white queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, whom had taken the vow never to harm a living creature, had a dungeon. A DUNGEON! Alice was amused a little at the thought. It was a castle, after all, why wouldn't there be a dungeon? She wondered how often Mirana used it.

With one hand on her head and one on the wall for support her weight; Alice made her way down the long carpeted corridors. She felt very uncomfortable in the infirmary with Stayne there –even if he were unconscious. What if she were to wake up with him laying on her, with his disgusting lips placed on her shoulder and his hands- She had to stop before she vomited. The very thought of that pig touching her in a way such as that made her gag.

She felt herself getting dizzy and stumbled around the corner, falling to her knees. Two hands reached out of nowhere and caught her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Asked a soft male voice.

Alice looked up. She had been so sure that Tarrant had been the one to catch her, but that voice was _certainly_ not of her hatter! She looked into soft brown eyes that held simple concern for a stranger. "Urm… Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." She replied

The man circled himself under her arm and hoisted her to her feet, "Allow me to help you."

Alice nodded and walked with him steadying her, "My room is… Just up this hall –or was it the other one? No it was up this hall and turn to the left and then it's the fourth on the right? Yes I believe that is right."

The man nodded and smiled, "Such a strong lady you are, coming up to the palace and not going to the infirmary, but rather to your chambers. I applaud such strength." He complimented.

Alice shook her head, "Sitting in the infirmary did not sit well with me, so I had to leave. I don't think anyone noticed me when I left." She announced.

"May I ask what happened to you? And also your name?"

She cleared her throat and staggered slightly to the side, "I was attacked by the Knave of hearts –well, he used to be before the red queen was banished with him. My name is Alice."

The man stopped and looked at her, stoic in body language and facial expression. "Alice, the champion of Underland?" He asked, his voice losing its strength.

"Yes, sir. I suppose that is my title here. May I have the-" She grunted as she bumped her arm on the wall, "-the pleasure of knowing your name?"

He nodded, "Century." He replied, "How bad was the attack?"

Alice lifted her bandaged arm, "Its not healing so fast and this dizziness, I guess, is from blood loss. That is a very nice name, also."

He smiled at her, showing his handsome features when they brightened, "I think so as well. I have something that may help with the dizziness. Would you care to try it?" He asked, approaching the fourth door on the right just as she had specified. She took her arm from around his shoulder and leaned against the wall, "Do you mind? I mean, it would be awfully rude to simply take something from you without offering my thanks in return, which would be nearly impossible in this state."

He held his hand up and produced a small vile from his pocket, "This is a mixture meant to endues sleep. Theory states that your body reacts differently when you sleep, like it heals faster and you breathe slower than need be when you are awake. If you drink it, it may help with the dizziness and could possible help heal your arm at a faster rate."

She reached out for it and he slid it into her palm, "Many thanks, kind sir, but I have no way to show my gratitude."

Suddenly he leaned forward and placed his lips gently upon her, applying very little pressure. "You need not fear, champion. For your kiss is as sweet as any thanks. I hope it works well."

She faltered back and opened the door, "O-ok," She said, falling back into her room.

Century smiled and nodded at her, "Good day, champion Alice."

Alice brushed her lips with the back of her hand. That was slightly more than highly inappropriate. What if someone saw it and word gets back to her hatter? News that his precious Alice had kissed another man would tear him apart. She licked her lips and looked at the small vile. It was possible that she would never see the mystery man ever again, so there was really no need to worry. She would accompany Tarrant back to the mill tomorrow and they would wait for word from Mirana of the search for the sword and beast that attacked the castle… After everything that had happened, Alice just wanted to be away from the castle.

She pulled the top off of the little vile and gulped. "Well, here's to sleep." She said and down the contents of the small vile. She felt her eyelids growing heavy as she climbed onto the bed and placed her head gently on the pillow before she spiraled into deep slumber.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant opened the wooden door and fled down the spiral staircase in which led to the dungeon. He was surprised to find that there was no one guarding it. He was not surprised, however, to see that Stayne was the only occupant of the entire dungeon. He took a pin from his hat and one from his pin cushion ring and began to pick the lock. The door opened and the prisoner looked up, smiling in his cadaverous state of life. "What brings you here my favorite lunatic?"

Tarrant grinned, his under eyes burning black and his eyes flaming red. "Ye dae... demon." (You do... demon)

"Demon? Oh, come now friend, shall we not be civil? Tell me, what angers you lunatic?" He taunted.

Tarrant clenched his fists and drew a small jar from his coat poacket. "Ye shoods ne'er hae tooched 'er, an' noo aam gonnae make ye suffer fur causin' 'er tears." (You should never have touched her, and now I'm going to make you suffer for causing her tears.)

And with this he slid down to the cruel man before him's eye level. He slowly opened the top of the canister and reached in with bandaged fingers. He then began to slowly slather it against Stayne's chest –mostly his open wounds that had not been bandaged, but cleaned. He applied great amounts of pressure and listened to Stayne beg him not to continue –that it was most definitely painful and would kill him soon. Tarrant gave an evil smile and with his Scottish brogue whispered, "But that's tae point."

He watched the mercury paste as it slid into Stayne's body and Stayne began to tremble. Tarrant watched with a sadistic glint in his eyes as Stayne writhed in agony as he should've long ago. His small smile turned into a large evil grin as he watched the man's life leaving him, his body beginning to still. And with little more than that… Stayne was dead.

Tarrant pulled two jars of water from each coat pocket and rinsed out the wounds so that no one would see that he was killed by a hatter's mercury paste. It would look like he died from the blood loss and that he was sweating in his final moments as his life gave out.

Tarrant replaced the jars in his coat pocket and grinned. He had to go clean his shop before someone saw it –especially before Alice saw it. He ran up the stairs, fled the dungeon staircase and darted through the halls. He didn't want Alice to see what he had done, what he was capable of doing. His eyes returned to their normal color and he opened his chamber door. He had no guilt for what he had just done. He did it for his fair Alice. She would not be spited by slander that the guards would gossip to each other after hearing the horrible things Stayne would say to them. He had to protect her honor… She was_** his**_- even if she didn't know it yet.

Tarrant worked quickly, gathering all the pins and gems that had scattered about the floor. He pushed all the broken fabric reels into the wardrobe and pulled out all the dresses, placing them on his bed until he could get them into Alice's room. The small shop was sweltering as Tarrant slipped his long coat back off, along with his vest this time, and set them on the floor of his room. He wiped his brow and saw that his speedy work paid off. The entire work shop was almost perfect! He just needed to repair the mannequin and machine.

Suddenly, Tarrant heard a loud scream, followed by a bang. "Alice!" He whispered, running at top speed to the door that joined their rooms. He thrust open the door to see Alice, tossing and turning on her bed. She lashed out with her hand and his the head board. Tarrant rushed to her side grabbed her hand, but she slipped it away and threw a punch in his direction. He ducked just in time and caught her fist. Her knuckles were bleeding. Had she really hit the wall that hard? Tarrant's heart sank as he sat on the bed and pulled the young woman into his arms and rocked her, whispering soothing things in her ear. She went limp in his arms.

He felt his eyes water, remembering how terrifying nightmares could be. He couldn't let her endure it any longer. He had to wake her. "Alice," He whispered in her ear. She didn't move. "Alice," He said a little louder, turning the girl so she was facing him.

She bore a small cut on her cheek and it leaked crimson red. He shook her shoulders, "Alice!" Tarrant began to panic. He placed her on the bed and leaned his ear down to her chest. Nothing. Nothing was happening inside her. He felt tears escaping his eyes as they shaded to a soft blue color. "Alice," He whispered, "No." He looked down at her deathly still form and leaned over her, weeping softly.

Alice was leaving him again, and this time… she would not be able to return to him…

(Well… Who can take a guess on what just happened? I'm not too terribly sorry for the violence, but it simply had to happen, but for some of my more sensitive readers, I do apologize if it offended you. The next chapter shall be up pretty soon, so I won't be leaving it as a cliffy like this for too long =) Please, dearies, leave me a review and give me some feedback, it would be extremely kind of you! )


	15. World falling to ruins

(I'm back with a new chapter! Let's get right down to business… Dun dun dunnnn!)

Previously in _Tricks Of The Mind:_

"_Alice," He said a little louder, turning the girl so she was facing him._

_She bore a small cut on her cheek and it leaked crimson red. He shook her shoulders, "Alice!" Tarrant began to panic. He placed her on the bed and leaned his ear down to her chest. Nothing. Nothing was happening inside her. He felt tears escaping his eyes as they shaded to a soft blue color. "Alice," He whispered, "No." He looked down at her deathly still form and leaned over her, weeping softly. _

_Alice was leaving him again, and this time… she would not be able to return to him…_

Now:

"NO!" Tarrant screamed. He lifted her into his arms and rushed out of the room. He would not let her end this way –couldn't. She was not going to let her leave him again, especially not if it meant she would join the rest of his clan. "Help me!" He shouted, his voice cracking with his tears.

He took her to the infirmary to find that no one was there. What? That simply could not be right… What was happening? He sped off to the throne room to find her highness. "Your majesty!" He shouted as he kicked open the door. Mirana stood off her throne and rushed down the steps to meet the royal hatter. "My queen, she's dying –dead- please!" He cried, "You have to help her!"

Mirana looked surprised and then motioned for him to follow her to her potions room. "Bring her here!" She yelled, her hands never leaving the air as she ran. She knew that the mad hatter knew enough about death to not question him when he said she was dying. She motioned to a long counter and told Tarrant to put her champion there. As she worked quickly, mixing and mismatching ingredients, she asked, "Tell me what happened."

He began to stutter and stammer, "I-Idon'tknow! ,but shewas- asleepandshejustwouldn'twakeupandthenshestoppedb-b-breathing!" Everything seemed to supper out as one long word. Mirana looked at Alice and felt her cold skin. "Oh, Alice, fight it!" She whispered.

Tarrant had her hand clasped between his own and it was pressed to his forehead as he leaned down next to her, crying. Mirana finished mixing her potion and moved over to Alice. "Tarrant, hold her mouth open!" She shouted.

The hatter did so and watched as Mirana gently put the purple liquid in Alice's mouth. He feared that she would not react or that if she were still breathing, that she would choke on it, but she was responsive. Mirana helped her sit up and the fluid slid down her throat. Alice coughed violently and turned on her side, curling into a ball, "Tarrant," She whispered, and began to tremble.

Mirana looked at her mad friend as he watched her with an awestruck expression. He leaned down next to her, "I'm here, Alice."

She began to shake harder and her face twisted in pain, "H-help," She whispered, it sounded as though she were choking. He looked up at Mirana for answers, but the queen was just as clueless as he was. Alice coughed again, "P-please… So c-cold." She said. Tarrant lifted her into a sitting position and held her tight, hoping he could warm her. She shuddered and leaned against him. She kissed his neck and whispered her thanks to him. His blue eyes shed several more silent tears, "My pleasure, Alice, you know that."

"Tarrant," Mirana whispered. He looked up slowly and tightened his grip on her, "Why did you go back to the infirmary?"

"I-I didn't… Alice was in the bed in the room you are allowing her to stay in."

Mirana nodded, "Well, let's take her back there and get her under some blankets. I need to examine her further and see what happened to her." Tarrant nodded and lifted her off the countertop. "Thank you, your highness." He said to her.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

The oracle looked in his mirror, smiling his handsome smile as he saw what had become of Alice. She was falling into death. Nothing could solve it. He cackled and licked his lips. She wasn't all bad. Her lips were soft, he could give her that.

Century watched as the mirror showed the future. "How does the plan fair?" The cloaked figure behind him asked.

"Better. You should do better research. The vorpal blade will not harm its true owner. I am not, as I was not appointed by royalty nor had I bonded with the sword. It wouldn't harm a hair on her pretty little head."

The cloaked figure shrugged, "You'll make it work."

"Yes, but-" He turned to find himself alone once again. He rolled his eyes, finding himself once again thinking 'I hate when people do that.'

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Everything came out of the black all at once; the snow, the tea set, and everything else. Alice wrapped her arms around herself. She was shivering. Snow was falling over the tea table as she waited. She was waiting for Tarrant. He'd said he'd be out soon, but surely that was hours ago. She pushed the chair out and felt the snow falling into her shoes. "Tarrant?" She called, standing.

She stepped up into the mill and looked around slowly. "Tarrant?" She called again. She found him in the living room area of the mill. He stepped towards her and smiled down, pecking a small kiss across her lips, "I'm here, Alice," He whispered, his warm breath caressed her cheek.

She faltered, "H-help me, p-please. I'm so c-cold." She shuddered and watched as he took his long coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then encircled tiny Alice in his muscular arms. She smiled and kissed his neck softly, "Thanks."

He brushed a soft kiss across the top of her head, "My pleasure, Alice, you know that." She sighed and smiled into his neck. For once in her life, she didn't want this to be a dream…


	16. How's this for Muchness?

Tarrant tightened his grip on her. His arm was slung over her chest and her lithe frame was reclining on his other arm. It was amazing how a pale girl like Alice could get even paler after knocking on death's door. She hadn't awoken in a week now, and poor Tarrant was ragged, not leaving her side for more than two minutes at a time. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in about eight days. Tarrant had been sleeping at her side, soundly, dreaming dreams that would normally scare him, but since in all of them he was protecting Alice, he was nothing short of heroic. The physicians of the castle had come to the conclusion that Alice had drank some form of potion meant to cause death, but luckily, it was caught soon enough for her to be given an antidote. On the down-side, no one was sure if the antidote would work because the serum was never identified, nor could the strength of it. He was so worried for her, that he never wanted to leave her side, but the healers shooed him away whenever they took an analysis of her condition.

Alice, on the other hand, was sweating beneath the two heavy blankets (they had been put there to break her fever) and the heat of a fully clothed Tarrant Hightopp on her. "Hatter," She murmured, not opening her eyes. He didn't move, but whispered something that Alice could not distinguish as words. "Get off me, please!" She said loudly. She felt him jump from fright. "Thank you," She sighed and turned on her side. His arm draped around her once more and she felt his lips brush her shoulder.

She rolled back to lay on her back once again to see him, half lidded eyes that were a sleepy hazel, looking down at her. She leaned up and brushed a kiss across his magenta lips. She kissed him again, adding a little pressure to the contact this time and felt him kissing her back. Her lips parted and a moan tore from her throat as his tongue darted into her mouth.

He pulled himself over her a little more and put her back down to the bed. She put her arms around his neck slowly and felt the gentle touch of his hand on her hip. He abruptly pulled back and looked at her with wide, alert eyes. "Alice! You're back!"

She looked up at him, eyes half lidded and a slight blush crossing her cheeks, but she didn't look at all embarrassed –quite stoic if anything! "Back?" She asked, "My hatter, I haven't been gone. Don't you remember? We had tea just yesterday together and spent the day here at the m-" She looked around and her eyes widened in realization. "I'm at the c-castle." She stuttered.

The hatter nodded, "You've been asleep for quite some time you know, almost a week or so I'd presume. I don't really know, I haven't been keeping track of the days, but now you're here and you're back and all awake. Finally the days will no longer be so long and tiresome, not that I haven't slept but you weren't here-"

"Hatter!" She giggled beneath him. He grew silent and then a sad look crossed his face. "Hatter?" He asked her, leaning off of her. She watched as he moved to sit across the bed and look out at the bright sunlight of the mid-day sky. "I thought we had gotten past that, Alice."

She sat up and crawled over to him, "Tarrant," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso and propping her chin up on his shoulder. Her breath gently caressed his neck. His teeth clenched at the sensation she caused him just now.

"Alice, you mustn't-"

"Mustn't what? Hug you in the privacy of my room? Oh, what dastardly deeds I do commit in my time with you, Tarrant." She whispered. He shuddered and he could bare it no longer.

He turned and forced her down onto her back, claiming her mouth in a feral way that she most enjoyed. He pulled her closer to him by her pale leg, in which he left a slightly pink mark from the thimble on his thumb. She threaded her fingers into his insane curls and stroked the back of his neck with her nails in a sensual manner.

His hand rubbed her thigh, under the short, thin night shift she had been changed into to make it easier for the healers to make observations. His hand finally rested on her bare hip as his thumb (not the one with the thimble) pressed small circles into her soft skin there. She moaned and arched her spine so that her breasts were in contact with his chest. He pushed his hand up to the flat of her belly and up in between her breasts so that she was now almost completely exposed to the air that sent chills across her flesh.

He reached over to her breast and gently began to caress it in ways that made her want to abandon any hope of staying pure. Alice captured his lip between her teeth and sucked on it gently as he squeezed her breast again. He made a small noise that was similar to a grunt. He peered down at her, to see her eyes. In them was a mixture of lust, shyness, hints of fear, and something else that he could not place.

Reluctantly he withdrew his hand from her soft skin and licked his lips. "Alice," He muttered softly. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest at the sound of his voice saying her name. He sat up and pulled her shift back down over her ever so lovely body that tempted him now more than ever.

He stood up and pushed his hand into his coat pocket, nervously fidgeting with something as he stood up to face her. His gaze slid down her golden curls, next to her velvet chocolate eyes, and down to her soft, kissable lips. It took all of his strength to keep from attacking her again as he just had. He pulled something out of his pocket and clenched it tight in his fist. Alice sat up and looked at him strangely, wondering what on earth he was doing. "Alice Kingsley," He said, his lisp bleeding to the surface, "You've proven yourself as Underland's champion and champion of so much more within myself…" He stopped and breathed in, "And I would like to ask… for permission to court you." He announced, producing a ring from his hand.

Alice stared on, her mouth hanging open. The door suddenly swung open and in stepped the white queen. "Oh, Alice!" She grinned, most certainly excited by the surprise. "You're awake! You must be starving! You haven't had a full decent meal in well over five days!" She rushed in and grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her into the hall. "Don't worry about your clothing dear, half of the castle is out on the search, but we shall have a gown in the dining hall waiting and you may change in my private quarters. Nivens, would you please make that so?"

"Right away, your majesty!" And the white rabbit hopped away frantically.

Alice was then escorted very quickly to the dining hall, leaving behind a very dazed and anxiously awaiting Mad Hatter…

(To add a little explanation to Alice's behavior, she's been dreaming for the past few days that she and Tarrant have been having a lovely time together, visiting the mill, seeing Absolem, and having lots of time alone to 'get to know' our favorite madman. In her dreams, her relationship with the hatter is much farther developed. And Tarrant has been planning to ask to court Alice for quite some time, and this just seemed as good a time as any to have it happen. I'm sorry I time skip and that the chapters are getting shorter, but I have lots of things to study for seeing as we have 20 something days of school left and I haven't learned anythingggg in math all year! Wish me luck when end of course exams come along guys! Don't forget to review!)


	17. For Alice

(I'm back! Mwahahahahaha! Prepare to suffer! I don't own Alice in Wonderland –no matter how much I dream of it. On with our tale…)

If Alice was avoiding Tarrant, she was doing a damn good job. He'd come to Mirana asking if she'd seen her… _TWICE_! He'd scrambled around the entire castle from the stables to the dining halls all the way up to the tower where the armor was kept. He was growing tired of his search. Tarrant rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe she didn't want to be found… Maybe she'd left again. He held his hand over his heart. No. She'd promised she would not leave him again… And when she had woken up, she'd kissed him –hadn't she? Or was that all just a dream on his behalf. He rubbed his eyes and retreated to his room. Perhaps she would find him in the morning and give him her answer. He knew it was well into the night and sleep was desperately calling upon him.

He opened the door to his room and noticed something was amiss. There was a soft light bleeding through the darkness. He closed the door and looked at the workshop… Had he left a candle burning in there? He hoped not. Worried that something had caught fire, he flung open the door and stood aghast.

Her lips curled into a very seductive smirk. "Hello Tarrant."

He stared, unable to look away. She was sitting on the machine that now had a large marble cover on the top until repairs could be made. She was wearing a tight corset that was the color of the sky when it was dark. It opened at the bottom just slightly to show off more of her shift and tied with lace between her plump breasts. Barely brushing her thighs was a nice shift that was the perfect shade of Alice blue. He guessed that he could see her perfect ass if she turned around for him. His top hat that he'd left earlier was placed atop her head, slightly tilted down. Tarrant felt himself practically drooling as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Tarrant could feel his pants growing tight and his gaze examined her. His mind was going over all the things he could do, all the places his fingers could feel on her body. Oh the possibilities! She jumped down and smiled, "Yes." She announced and kissed him lightly.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Yes?" He echoed.

She gave a wicked grin and nodded vigorously, "Yes!" She kissed him again, this time placing her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly. Alice giggled when Tarrant lifted her bridal style, and blew out the candle before taking her to his bed. He lit the bedside lantern and let his gaze slid back to her. He kissed her as she pushed the collar of his coat back. He leaned back and threw his coat to the floor.

Hastily she began working the buttons of his vest. She was done in a matter of seconds. He chuckled and pulled it off, leaning down to whisper, "Not so fast."

He brushed his mercury stained fingers up the front of her corset and pulled the lace untied. He pulled it loose and let it lay open to frame her lovely body. He kissed her lips and down to her neck, gently dragging his teeth down her collar and pulling at her shift with his teeth. The fabric was truly flexible and slipped down to the point where she could pull her arm out of it on both sides, exposing her perky breasts. He grabbed the cloth and tore it away from her body. He drank in the sight of her, naked in his bed with his hat clinging to her halo of golden curls. It was really a sight too rich for heaven's gentle caress.

Tarrant reached out to brush a stray curl out of her face. She was indeed every bit the champion he needed, but now, this petite beauty before him simply needed to be conquered. He brushed his fingertips from the swell of her breast down to his hip and then to her thigh. She bit her lip and Tarrant winked at her. "Alice," He whispered, dragging his fingers slowly to her inner thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"You," She smiled. He rewarded her briefly by letting his long fingers graze her split of excitement. She shuddered beneath him. "This?" He asked as he pressed his thumb into her clit and began to rub it softly. She let out a choked sound that was very close to a "Yes!"

But almost or close to was not good enough. "What?" He asked, rubbing her harder. She nodded. He was still unsatisfied. He delved his fingers down, sliding them against her budding excitement and pressed them into her. He was simply delighted with how wet she was just at his touch like this. She moaned. "I didn't hear you, Alice." She wiggled her hips against his fingers.

He pushed his fingers in and out of her for a moment, sky-rocketing her satisfaction levels. Suddenly and without warning he stopped. She whined in protest, but before too much could be said, he placed his lips over hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

Tarrant groaned as he awoke. He had to stop dreaming of Alice in such a way. What would she say if she knew? He sat back and looked around his workshop and sighed. He had been cleaning up when he sat down for a break –and fell into a lovely slumber. He stretched and yawned, "oh Alice." He sighed out and ran a hand through his nappy hair.

"Yes?" A small reply came from the door way. He looked up quickly and his eyes widened. Had she been there while he was asleep? He didn't speak in his sleep did he? Oh heavens, he hoped not.

"Hm? Oh, yes-" He faltered, "I-I was just thinking of how tall you've grown from your previous visit to Underland!" He lied.

She bent down and lifted hit hat from the floor. "Oh," She whispered. She looked at the hat and went to him, setting it on his head. "How long have you been in here?" He asked.

She didn't reply. His green orbs captured her gaze and she knew she'd been caught. She blushed like mad and looked away. He smirked. She'd been staring at his lovely magenta lips. He wondered what could cause this angel to blush when staring. What could she possibly be thinking? The hatter stood and walked toward her, adjusting his hat. "You know, Alice," He caressed her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist. Slowly, he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. He feared he was being too bold and pulled away.

He opened his eyes to see hers were closed and her lips slightly parted. He leaned down to her ear to whisper, "You haven't answered my question."

She nodded and brushed her lips against his again, wanting- needing!- more. He pulled back and raised a wild brow. "May I court you, Alice?"

She smiled, "What an idea."

He felt that there was a "yes" somewhere in the smile so he kissed her once more, hugging her tight. "Oh, Alice!" And for a moment nothing could harm them. They were tucked nice and cozy in a cliché world where nothing else existed or mattered. All they knew was each other's loving embrace. Safety. Love. An odd mixture of gratitude and worry. Lust. It was all there in their lovely little cocoon.

But all that soon faded….

Suddenly the door to Tarrant's room opened and the couple stepped out of the workshop to see a familiar man with his hand cupping his hand over Queen Mirana's mouth. Alice gasped. "Century?"

Tarrant stepped in front of Alice, "Let her go." He growled.

Century smiled, "I'll make a trade." His smile grew as other thoughts crossed his mind. "Your queen's life in exchange for-"

_Please not her, anything but her!_ Tarrant thought.

"-Alice."

(And… SCENE! Haha, I know all of you probably hate me for the direction this story, but there's a slight problem with that… I'm the writer and the dice commanded me! I cannot anger the Dice God! Anyways, be sure to review! =D )


	18. I'll be back before you know it

(And I return! Have you missed me? I have definately missed you, my little readers ^_^. So here is the tale of why it too so long to post. As I was listening to music on my laptop one day, it turned itself off. As I try to turn it back on, it refuses to travel past the "windows loading" screen. That was the last week of school and the day before I had almost finished the chapter! I was very disappointed. The last week of school I pondered several ways to get the next chapter up and finally figured out a way! I would post it the last day of school and type it the day before in my advisment time, saving it to the schools computer. In fourth period that day, I realized that my 2 thousand word document would me lost forever because previously mentioned in that class that I rarely paid attention it, the computers would not be there tomorrow as they had to be taken apart and things had to be done to them. Depressed, I went into my first week of work and saw that the girl I was babysitting had a laptop. She lets me use it whenever I want, but I had such bad writer's block that week that nothing was accomplished! The next week, actually that weekend when I returned home, it was discovered that I had been infected with staph infection on both of my arms and on my ankle. -.- My Umma would not let me even close to the computer, so I spent two weeks fighting off my older brother for the couch and mopped around. Finally, on Monday, the doctors told me that all of my staph was completely healed and that if I stayed on my meds, than I should be good to go! And when I got home, I went strait to work on getting this chapter done :) It was killing me not to write for so long. Anywho, let's return to our story!)

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant looked at the blade of the vorpal sword in this man's hand as it pointed at the blonde behind him. "Nae," He growled. "I will nae let ya take 'er." He pushed his arm behind him and pushed her backa few steps. She held onto his arm though, refusing to let go.

Mirana gave a panicked look that Tarrant did not understand as it had greatly deepened, "No!" She choked out.

Tarrant felt Alice's warm lips pressed against his cheek and his heart stopped. She stepped in front of him and raised her chin in a very brave way. "Very well, Century. Release my queen and I shall return with you."

"No, Alice!" Mirana choked as a wicked grin split Century's handsome features. Tarrant grabbed her arm and forced her back against his side.

"Alice, no... Please, don't do this," He lisped. Alice gave him a grim smile. "But, Hatter, I have to."

She pressed her lips to his nose and looked back at Century. He pushed the White Queen down and she settled in astonishment at the harsh treatment on the floor. Alice reached a hand out to Century and said to her beloved hatter, "I'll be back before you know it." And with that, Century grabbed her and held her back to his chest.

"Don't count on it," He hissed evilly and suddenly a screen of smoke enticed the veiw of the inhabitants of the room. "NO!" Tarrant screamed as he lept to the puff of pink smoke that had enveloped his love and her captor, but it was too late. They were gone and nothing could change that.

Betrayal filled the madman down to his very core. How could she just go with him like that? How could Mirana just sit there while the champion of Underland -_His _Alice- gave herself up to save her? His fists clenched and he turned and began to trash the room. His eyes blazed red. How could Alice just leave him? Didn't she know that she was all that kept him sane in the world? She was all that mattered to him, and without her, nothing was worth saving. Not even-

Her majestly squeaked and ducked as a mannequin came flying in he direction. She had stood and was not watching in pity as Tarrant coped in the only way he knew how. "Tarrant?" She asked gently, not wanting to startle him from his rage.

He dropped the chest he had been about to throw out of the window and turned to face her. "You," He snarled. "You just had to go lookin' for trouble! You had to let her go, didn't you!" He took a step towards her.

She realized what she had to do. Mirana scowled at him. "I am your queen, Hightopp, and you would be wise to remember your place. Now, do you want to find Alice or not?"

Tarrant stopped at the mentioning of Alice's name and his eyes flickered blue. He slumped to the ground and burried his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Of course I do."

Mirana knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back. She hated have to raise her voice or use her high title to address people, but sometimes that was just what needed to be done. "Then we need to ready our troups. We need to find her as quickly as possible. Alice is a strong girl, Tarrant and when she went with that crazed man, she had to have known a way to get out of it. We have to trust her."

Tarrant nodded. She helped him stand her bare feet padded across the tiled floor. For the first time Tarrant noticed something about his queen that no one else had. His cheeks blushed crimson and her looked around for his long coat. "Your majesty," He mummbled, covering his eyes and handing her the coat.

Mirana examined herself and realized that she wore merely her slip. she squeaked in embarassment and grabbed the coat. "Thank you, Tarrant." She announced.

He turned back to face her and she was burning as red as he. "That man will pay severely for having to force me to wander through my own home in such an inappropriate fashion!" She said angrily, storming out of the room. "NIVENS!" She screamed and Tarrant shivered. Never in all his life had he ever heard Mirana threaten another being like that. It was chilling, even to a homicidal madman. She had never been so angry, that he was aware of.

He followed her awkwardly as Nivens McTwisp rounded the corner in a hurried manner, his fur standing completely on end. He looked up at his queen and stuttered, "Y-yes, y-yer Majesty?" He quickly looked away and began to fidget with his waiscoat. Never was a queen supposed to be seen by anyone but her husband, and ladies in waiting -who quite usually dressed her- in such a very unprofesional style. She wore nothing more than her slip! Not even a corset. And ever curse of her lovely womanhood was clearly visible through the thin white cloth of the garment.

She had her fists balled up, "Nivens, have Senta brought to my private quarters to help me dress. Also find whatever is left of my guards and have a small party sent to retrieve the ones sent to search for the Vorpal sword. They must all meet back at the stables. As soon as they arrive, I want their horses either changed out or fed and watered. For more instruction on how they are to be assigned, they must report to Mr. Hightopp. When this man known as Century is brought back to my castle, I want a word with him MYSELF. That will be all." She raged.

"Yes, My lady!" Nivens said shyly as she stomped off. He looked up at Tarrant. "What has happened?"

Tarrant shook his head, "My Alice has been kidnapped by the man who stole the Vorpal blade and now Mirana is thratening to break her vows." He explained.

Nivens nodded and hopped along as fast as he could with Tarrant behind him, to find Senta and the guards.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Century landed gracefully on his feet while poor Alice landed uncerimoniously on her 's wicked grin faded to a small smile that was neither evil, nor wicked. It was simply a smile. "Oh, I do so love the dramatics."

Alice stood and dusted off her white gown. It would undoubtably be stained now because of the dirt on the cave's floor. "You!" She growled. "You gave me a potion ment to kill me!" She screamed, rasing her hand to slap him. He backed away as she swung her hand.

"Alice-,"

"NO! Don't you dare use my name!" She spat at him, turning her back to him.

"You are such a difficult girl, love. It was not intended to kill you. It was simply to put you to sleep until you were needed once more. I never intendedany harm to you." He said caringly.

She huffed and stuck her nose in the air in a snobby way. "I don't care! You tried to take me away from the people I love! You also stole my sword, used said sword to hold my queen hostage, and tried to convince me that Tarrant would hurt me! I have no use for someone as two-faced as you!" She shouted.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped up behind her, "I didn't want you to get hurt, love. I was simplylooking out for your well-being. Did you not see the shape of his room? It was a disaster in it's attempt to be clean. He could mess his entire room up in a matter of seconds -just think what he could do to you if you were to tell him the wrong thing. I don't think I could bare to see him hurt you, love." His hand slipped from her shoulder to her forearm and turned her to face him.

Alice backed out of his grip. "Don't call me that! You will address me solely as the Champion of Underland -and nothing short of it! I will never be yours to love. My heart belongs to Tarrant. He would never hurt me."

Century growled, "Let me see your proof that he loves you! Where's a ring to signify that he is courting you! Where's at least a token that he has ever done anything other than lust after you -as so many more have! I don't see how such a smart person like you could ever be fooled by him! Alice, trust me, he's not who you think he is."

She scoffed, "And why would I trust you over him? He saved me from the red queen and you stole my sword. Which would you trust, huh Century -or whatever your name is."

He exhaled stiffly and she turned to face him, her brows drawn together angrily. He dropped to one knee and bow his head to her, "Dear Champion of Underland, I humbly ask your apology, but what if he never meant to save you from her? I heard stories from the markets in Underland that he tossed you away on his hat... What if he merely wished to have himself rid of you so that he could lose the Red Queen's knights? What if he had never cared, Alice?"

She turned and her expression never faltered. It was obvious she would not give him a passing glance if it were up to her. He stood and grabbed her arm gently. "I'm terribly sorry, but, dear Champion, if my superior finds I have simply allowed you to wonder around my home, they may question my ability to take orders." He pushed her gently through a small door. It was then that Alice could see nothing more than the blackness in the back of the cave. She could see half of a small matress on the floor and three furs on it along with something resenbling a pillow. She turned back amd held onto the bars that stood between herself and freedom. "No! You can't just lock me in here!"

Century locked the door and turned his back on her. "I had hoped I wouldn't need to, but you obviously do not know what is good for your own well-being. I have no choice. I have to go to the markets to restock on rations. I probably will be back somehwere in the dead of night. I would advise you huddle on the matress with the furs around you. Caves get rather chilly along the night."

She watched as he grabbed the torch from the wall and turned back to her, "Oh, and one more thing. That half of the cave isn't blocked off, but there is a rather large furry something or other back there. Its offspring occasionally venture up to the matress to wait out the night. They are rather large in their adolesence. Possibly rising up to your waist. I don't advise you trying to pet them. They fear the the light, so ig they do venture up, just step up closer to the door." There should be a tiny bit radiating in from the moon. Bye-bye." He mused as he took the torch and left. Alice turned and pressed her back against the bars, staring into the cave. What had she gotten herself into this time?

She sank down and crawled to the matress. Perhaps in her dreams she could escape this place. She had come to Wonderland in a dream before, maybe it would happen again... It wasn't totally a bad idea, right?

She curled herself into a ball and wrapped the furs around her and shivered. Tarrant would come for her soon, she told herself. It wasn't totally impossible to believe.

But part of her simply wondered if Century were right. What if she were not loved by him at all? What if-? She yawned and closed her eyes. 'Nonsense!' She thought. 'He does love me. And he'll tell me when he rescues me.' And with that, Alice drifted into a million nightmares in which she was helpless and her loving hatter simply let her endure the torment.


	19. Fears and losses

I return to you! =) Thank you all so much for the support you've given this story. I know its taking me a lot longer to post chapters, but I'm hoping that the fact that I'm making them longer will help me compensate a little. Thank you all for the wonder reviews and encouragement and most of all, your patience. I'm proud to have a story that so many of you like =D Shall we continue into our tale? -

Mirana was sitting on her throne, looking feral, if that was at all possible for the White Queen. Her glass clad feet were placed on the floor together and her hands clutched the arm rests. Her expression was altogether quite feirce as she glared into her throne room. "Imbeciles!" She spat, "How difficult could it possibly be to find a teenaged girl and a criminal?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty, we will expand our searches." Said a chess peice before turning and leaving the room with a flick of Mirana's wrist.

'Teenaged girl?' She thought, watching the royal. Then she noticed Tarrant entering the room from behind the large curtains as Stayne had for Iracebeth's beck and call. "Your highness," He lisped darkly, taking her hand and giving it a chaste kiss. "Why would we need to find her? It is not as if your sister could come to over throw you." His white hand grabbed one side of the throne and he swung his weight to the other side, his face ending up very near her majesty's. Mirana's black lips turned up into a smile. Her eyes were glassed over in a strange mixture of emotions, but none of them seemed more strong than the evident lust in her usually soft orbs.

"How very true, love." She replied, turning her face to see his. His magenta lips broke into a grin, "She can wait, my lovely queen." He said lowly, almost growling. She watched as their lips met and tears filled her eyes.

Mirana cackled wickedly, "Of course! Alice is a big girl, she can find her way home as easily as a lost dog."

Alice? Alice... That name. Why was it so familiar? She closed her eyes as tears streamed from her eyes, down her trembling cheeks. The name... Alice? Wasn't that what she was called? She stepped out from behind the pillar and tripped on the large carpet. "My queen, I'm here!" Alice announced, wiping her tears. "I'm Alice!"

Tarrant chortled with joy, "No you aren't. Alice is about," He made a jesture with his hand, "this tall. She's got long curly yellow hair, and she most certainly isn't a rabbit." Mirana tapped his hand lightly and gave him a small chuckle.

"Oh, Nivens, I can always look to you to make me laugh, but as you can tell, I am busy." Tarrant's lips caressed Mirana's cheek gently and she giggled girlishly, "Very busy. If you don't mind-" and she waved her hand, as if that would finish her sentence. Alice trembled more as she watched Mirana's arm snake around the hatter -HER Hatter's- neck to pull him down and kiss her lips more comfortably.

Alice cried harder until the Hatter turned to her with an angered expression. "Don't you ever listen, putrid animal?" He growled in his scottish brogue that shook Alice to her very core. Tarrant came forth at an alarming pace and drew forth his claymore, raising it in a fighting stance.

Alice awoke in a cold sweat. She was physically shaking and it was very visible. How long had it been now? A week? A few days? She was unsure. Very little light came into the back of the cave where she was kept. Alice could taste her salty sweet tears as she felt her last shreds of hope leaving her. 'Tarrant isn't coming, Alice.' She heard her inner voice saying. 'You thought he'd save you, but how is he supposed to find you when you don't even know where you are? No, you have to find a way out of this yourself.' It told her. Sadly, Alice could feel the voice was right somewhere in her mind. "Shut up! He will come!" She whimpered, still believing this in her heart. She looked at the top of her cell door, where there were bars. She could see faint light drizzling in -most likely moon light. She remembered Century saying something about going somewhere before she drifted off to sleep, but she hadn't fully been listening. She just wanted to be with Tarrant, to have his arms around her. Nothing more could sooth her sadened soul.

She pulled the furs off of her body and threw them at the door, moving to draw her legs up to her chest. She grew very frightened when she felt something warm moving at her feet. She drew her leg away swiftly and suddenly felt agony in her ankle. She yelped and jump, scrambling to move away, but failing as her body was still groggy with sleep and shock. She drew her leg into the light and saw the large gashes across her bone. She glanced back at the place in which she had fallen asleep at the sound of hissing. Her eyes widened as she saw the head of a snake, but the eight legs of a large black spider approaching her. She moved quickly as it's forked tongue flicked out to taste the air. Eight beady eyes blinked at her and she saw them all through her tears. Panic seized her body as she made her way to the cell door. "Help!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. At this point she'd rather be Century's best friend than being eaten by this strange creature. Alas, no one was around to hear her.

The creature etched closer to her and she screamed once more in fear. The snake's head struck at her toes. She could feel the blood welling up on her wound. Alice pushed herself up and clutched the bars of the cell door. She used what strength she had left to hoist her weight up, pushing her feet against the frame. She cried at the pain that washed over her entire leg.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

His heart raced violently in his chest as he followed her. Her soft halo of blonde curls bounded in the breeze through the woods. She was running, not happily as he had so often wanted to see her, but terrified. He had tried to ask her what was wrong and how he could help, but the only thing she could do was scream and run. Her warm brown eyes were clouded over with panic as she trembled in his arms and grabbed his sleeve to pull him along. At some point he had been released and had even slowed his pace from her hurried sprint. Alice was now a long way ahead of him, and he was in an area of Underland that he could not recall having been in before.

"Alice!" His voice was strong and worried, as he lept over a fallen tree branch and stumbled a little. He looked around, but his lovely Alice was no where to be seen. He slowly and cautiously stepped forward, looking for her. He peeked behind trees and tried to keep his steps as quiet as possible, but the leaves beneath his feet just made that so impossible. With every step of his shoe he heard the screams of a thousand leaf particals. He looked up at the fiery colored tree tops and found himself remembering this place. He looked back at the woods he'd come from to find them looking completely different. He rose a wild brow before turning back to the familiarity of the land before him. He walked slowly, as he had when he'd recited the Jabberwocky prophecy for tiny Alice.

He took the time to remember her tiny form on his shoulder. She had looked just as beautiful that size as she had in her right proper Alice size. He felt the snapping of twigs and it caused an eerie aura to wrap around him. He suddenly felt gooseflesh rising acros his arms. "Alice?" He called out loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify the sound. He heard heavy breathing, but could not tell where it was from. "Alice!" He shouted again, hearing the hyperventalation radiating from all around him.

"Alice, please come out! Its just me! You're safe with me," He called.

With a few more steps he suddenly heard a loud feminine scream that forced his eyes too fill with tears. Alice. He broke into a sprint as she cleared the rest of the pathway to his clan's previous home. He could Stayne, his filthy hands on Alice's throat. His knees were on her arms to hold her down and he was grinning as he strangled her. "No! Please, don't!" She cried from beneath him.

Fury and rage blinded him as he reached Stayne a moment too late. Alice's body went still and dirt covered her collar. Hatred coursed through him as he pushed Stayne back into the trees, pinning him to one. "How could you?" He shouted before his voice failed. A lump rose in his throat as he growled at the bastard who dared touch his love. Tarrant drew back and punched Stayne square in the jaw, feeling it dislocate. Tears of his emotions ran from his eyes as he tossed Stayne to the ground and looked back at Alice.

Confusion consumed the mad man when he saw Stayne where Alice had been. He looked back at the man'd just punched and realization hit him. Alice was crumpled on the ground, sobbing as she held her jaw -not Stayne. Tarrant knelt down next to his angel and tried to apologize, but she scrambled away from him. "Alice," He whispered, reaching a hand out to her.

She slapped his hand away, "I hate you!" She screamed, pulling herself up to stand before darting away.

Tarrant was wretched from sleep by the harsh words of his dear Alice. He thrust himself back down against the pillows hatefully. He turned to face the wall and pounded it once, leaving a rather large indention. He found himself too shaken to return to sleep.

Tarrant pulled himself up and out of the bed, not bothering to dress as he pushed open the door that led to Alice's room. It looked just as she had left it. His ran his pale fingers over the bed post as he sat down in front of the window, looking out at the pale crescent moon. 'Damn moon,' He thought. 'Taunting me once more -further reminding me that my Alice isn't here -one more night that I can't have her and know she is safe.'

He cursed the moon and stood, drawing the curtains. He couldn't bare to look at the rest of the world. It held no beauty without his Alice. He stretched his muscles and went back to his own room, looking in the mirror. Even though there were no wounds, he felt a pain in his chest. It throbbed with every pulsation that sent blood through his body.

He sat back on his bed, burrying his face in his hands. This was the last straw. He needed to find Alice, and waiting for her to return as Mirana had instructed was getting to him. "I have to help them search for her, your majesty!" He'd said pleadingly, but Mirana knew she couldn't trust him to return the magician who had taken her to her alive. "No, Tarrant. What good could it possibly do to have you running into some wicked beast and getting yourself killed, so that we have to relay more bad news onto our beloved Champion of your death? I think not. If a week passes and she has still not been returned or found, then and only then will I permit you to go out and help with the search. Until then, you are to remain here in the palace."

He growled deep in his throat. Tomorrow will be the seventh day that Alice would have been gone. He swore internally that there would not be an eigth.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Century returned to his cave after a few hours of being at the market. He was amazed that the Queen's men would only search for the champion in her jurisdiction. It was not unlike the royals to send search parties all the way out to the outlands. He shrugged and carried his foods and newest fur into the cave, only to hear a series of whimpering. A quizical expression crossed his face as he put down his things before noticing the small hands wrapped around the bars of the cell door. He opened it carefully, suprised to see Alice clutching the door for dear life! He looked at the floor and jumped back as the reason for her terror scurried out to greet him. He looked around for something -anything- to defend himself with.

The small snake/spider thing followed him over the to mirror and he grabbed his wooden staff from above it. He brought the wood down on the snake head and watched it bleed and go slack before releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

He looked back at Alice and went to her. He lifted her into his arms, suprised by how easily she clung to him. He set her on the ground and moved her hair from her face, looking into her glassy eyes. "Alice? Alice! Did that thing bite you?" He asked worriedly.

She gave a limp nod as she rolled her head to the side. He examined her swiftly, lifting her arms and looking at her exposed skin. He noticed the wounds on her legs and his eyes widened. He went to the wash bin and pulled the porcelin bowl that held water out, grabbing two clothes, and rushed it to her. He rinsed the would and discovered that her bone was very evident. "Oh shit!" He groaned.

"Alice?" He asked, looking at her. She looked horrible. Her face was even paler and had contracted a sickly green tint in the moonlight. "Alice, listen to me. We have to get your blood flowing. You have to move around."

She nodded and he pulled her up, walking over to the mirror. "Mirror, I need a cure, quickly!" He shouted.

The mirror showed a creature that looked very familiar. He nodded, putting Alice down gently. He took the vorpal blade and disappeared. He found himself back at the large baren tree. "Iracebeth!" He growled. A cloacked figure drew up from beside the tree and pulled her hood down. Her hair shaggily hung by her chin as she looked at him, obviously displeased. "I need blood from your Jabberwockey." He announced quickly.

She lowered her eyebrows, "Why in hell would you need that?"

"Alice was bit by a cave crawler and the mirror fortells that blood from your beast is the only cure."

The red head shrugged, "Let her die. It makes no difference in my opinion. Won't we have to kill her later anyways?"

Century growled, "Now I see how you were so easily over thrown! IF Alice dies now, the madman will be of no use to us. He'll just be an empty shell of a man -no anger or hate, just lacking emotions! Now give me the damn blood!" He cursed.

She gaped at him in disbelief, "Absolutely not!" She slapped him across the face, "You will do right in remembering who I am when you address me." She glowered at him.

Century rolled his eyes pushed her to the side, making his way to the beast that slept beside the tree. She pulled on his cloak, attempting to pull him away from the large dragon-like creature. "Don't you lay a hand on my Jabberwocky! That is my pet and if you harm her than you will not live long enough to regret it!" She shouted.

The beast stirred and noticed the disturbance. She gave an apologetic look and yawned. Jabberwocky babies could be the cutest things when they first awoke, but Century had no time to fawn over its adorableness tonight. "Listen, a girl needs your help and without her, you will never have that better home I promised you. Will you help me help her?" Century asked softly.

The jabberwockey nodded and licked his face, her tail going berserk as it flew back in forth in a puppylike manner. He went to her tail and took the vorpal sword in hand. Iracebeth took her pet's head between her arms and stroked between its eyes as he cut a small wound into the scales. The baby hissed and fire shot from her mouth towards the oracle at her tail. He filled his small cup with the liquid and rubbed her tail, as if to sooth her. He petted her head as he saw large tears plopping down next to Iracebeth's feet. "Thank you." And then he fled back to Alice.

She had fallen over and was simply on the dirt floor of the cave. Century lifted her foot and spread the Jabberwockey blood over the wound. She groaned and tried to move away, but his grip was tight and he was not going to let her injure herself further.

"Alice, come on. You have to deal with this. Its the only way to draw out the poison." He begged. She stilled, whether out of unconsiousness or out of obediance, he had no idea, but he was glad. He dressed her wounds carefully. She was so tiny, all of her muchness having fled from her physical form. He pitied her greatly. Century pulled her up to his chest and lifted her, setting her on what could be called a sofa, but was so terribly worn that it was very uncomfortable to the consious.

He lit a small fire in the pit that was the middle of the cave floor and sat on the dirt floor with his back pressed against the sofa, praying to all the magicks that she would be alright.

Ending once again. Whew, that took a while, but I hope its a satisfactory dosage for now. I'll be back soon with another chapter (Soon meaning probably later this week or next week and no later). I know you think this thing is never going to end -but it will. A good 5 chapters or so should draw its conclusion. To recap with Alice and Tarrant's dreams, they are both starting to lose hope, and loosing hope means that they lose what they love most. Alice's worst fear is that Tarrant won't return her love. Tarrant's worse fear would be that his madness would progress to a point where he might hurt Alice. That's all for today :) Don't forget to review!


	20. And the pills that Century gives you

Alice awoke from her hazy half dreaming state to find herself lying down. She stirred and looked around, hoping that she was anywhere but where she actually was. Groaning, tried to throw her feet off the... sofa? When had that gotten there? She looked back at her feet and lifted the furs that had been placed over her. There was a large wadd of something cold pressed against her bandaged foot. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she removed the pack and curled her toes, testing the severity of the injury and trying to return the blood flow. "Ah!" She bit her lip and replaced the pack, wanting once again the numb sensation it provided.

"Don't do that!" A voice suddenly called to her. She looked back to see Century coming towards her. She crossed her arms and huffed, "Its my body, I'll do what I want." She replied as he sat down at her feet.

He lifted the pack, "You haven't bled through, so that's a good sign." He placed the pack down gently, still inflicting a slight pain, but that the light sting was nothing to the agony she was put in when she jerked her foot away. "Stop that!" He shouted. She looked at him, taken aback by his tone. He wasn't angry with her, but he sounded more worried. "Do you want to die?" He asked, looking into her lovely brown eyes.

She shook her head gently and leaned back. "Thank you." She murmured.

Century cocked a brow at her, "Excuse me?" He asked, obviously not expecting to hear that.

"I said thank you for helping me. That thing was curled around my feet when I woke up and when I moved, it bit me." She explained. "I guess it would've eaten me if you hadn't showed up."

Century rumaged on his person for something, standing to tower over her. She looked up and squinted, noticing how hard it was to focus on things. He produced a bottle and lifted it to her view. He opened it and expelled the contents into his hand. He dropped one to eye level for her to see it was a tiny pill. "Take this, it'll help with the pain."

She scrunched her nose, "I still haven't forgotten about the sleeping spell and now you expect me to take these strange pills? You're out of your mind! What makes you think I would trust you?"

He shook his head, "Well what coice have you got? If you want to go back into the cave to find another cave crawler to inject you with an antivenom -which is highly unlikely might I add- then be my guest! But in the meanwhile, you should take this pill and feel better. Why would I save you from that if I were going to kill you with something else? That's just stupid, child."

She had to admit, he had a point. She obliged and grabbed the pill, swallowing it easily. She closed her eyes and rolled over to find a more comfortable position before falling back to sleep.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant mounted his horse with ease as Mirana spoke, "I doubt they are in Underland, Tarrant. I think you'll have to travel farther. Here," She unclasp her necklace and held it up to him. "This rare gem tracks the hearts deepest desires. I should say Alice will be found quickly. Trust the crystal and if anything seems suspicious, come back as soon as possible."

He nodded to her and accepted the gift, "Thank you, your majesty. I will return with her. You can count on that." He dug his heels into the horse's sides. He darted off into the mid day, a man on a mission and nothing would stop him.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Iracibeth stroked the head of her Jabberwocky, "Its alright, love." She lulled, "Soon you will eat like a queen." She smiled.

The large dragon-like creature nuzzled her affectionately. The light crunching of footsteps in the mid day fog killed the touching scene. The large-headed woman turned, feeling protective of her pet, "Who goes there?" She growled.

The figure became clear to her and she glared. "Relax, my queen." He replied. She turned her head away and continued to stroke her pet lovingly. Century stepped away from the shadows, "I'm sorry but my magic just takes too much out of me to transport myselv everywhere. I was just coming to tell you that now is the time. If you want to attack, you have to gather your army and strike before the mad man returns."

She nodded, "Are you ready, young one?" She cooed. The dragon nodded and went flat as Iracibeth mounted it. "What about the girl?" She asked.

Century shook his head, "I doubt she will be any trouble to you -she can't even stand! Its quite pathetic actually. Who knew the champion of Underland was so fragile." He replied in a seemingly careless tone.

The woman nodded before the Jabberwocky began to flap its wings, asending into the sky. He took his leave too then. He had no intentions of leaving Alice alone for a long time -not with that kind of injury.

When he returned, she was up, staring into the pit of fire. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. Her brown eyes flickered over to him, "Century?" She asked. "Do you have any more of those pills?"

He nodded and knelt beside her, taking the small bottle from a pouch in his cloak, he handed her a pill. She took it and gave a small smile of her thanks. He patted her head, "I think you'll be alright. You aren't falling asleep directly after taking the pill now. These are good signs."

(So, I'm sorry to cut off this chapter so soon, but this is all I have for you for now. I won't take another month to update, I promise! =) Now, remember to review and be good monsters and always talk to your tacos!)


	21. I'll come to your rescue

_Ok guys :) I do return to let you know this story is coming closer and closer to its end! Aren't we all excited? Well, I've been working on editing my actually manuscript that I hope to have published eventually, so I took a little break, but I have not forgotten or abandoned this assignment! Why would I do that? Really? I am too in love with Halice to do that. Thanks for the patience guys!_

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Alice looked around in the cave. It was dark already and she pouted. She had only been awake for a couple hours and had already taken her pill. Century had been gone for quite a while and she was beginning to worry over him. She found herself wondering why. True, he had kidnapped her and stolen her sword... and locked her in a cage...

But he had killed the cave crawler and he had been treating her wound. He was right when he said the pills would help with the pain. A little while after taking a pill she could move her foot and walk a little, but she limped from the lack of feeling in the appendage. She sat up and curled a strand of hair around her finger, becoming rather unimpressed with the boredum that was rapidly consuming her.

"Hmmm, da da da dooo," She randomly started humming and singing to herself, curling and uncurling the hair around her finger. Eventually even the small entertainment fled from the action and she released the tiny ringlet that fell flawlessly over her shoulder. She looked around and pulled her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

She found herself thinking and growing depressed. Century had been right about so much more. Tarrant had not found her and she was beginning to doubt that he was even looking, but then she would remember that he had asked to court her -or had she dreamed that? No, she was certain it had happened. She remembered his eccentric orange curls and how they contrasted his white skin in a marvelous fashion. She found tears swelling in her eyes. She missed him dearly. "Oh Tarrant, where could you be?" She whispered.

Had he come to search for her? Or had he stayed and taken back his professed desire to have Alice? If he had come looking for her, had he gotten injuried -or dare she say killed- in the process? She panicked at the thought. She couldn't have been the death of him, could she? The slight scuffle of boots pulled Alice from her wild ramblings. "Alice?" She heard a whisper.

Alice perked up and turned slowly to see a mop of wild fiery curls. Her face brightened immediately. "Tarrant!" She jumped up from her seat on the sofa and limped hurriedly towards him.

Her arms trapped his neck and she hugged tight, careful not to put too much pressure on her foot. His strong arms wrapped around her lithe frame and his nose nuzzled her neck. "Alice," he mumbled against her soft skin. He lifted her easily and took her back to the small furniture piece. He sat her on it and turned to leave again.

Confusion crossed her face as her hand darted out to grab his, wrapping her fingers around it, "Won't you stay with me?" She asked innocently. She reached to the table and grabbed the small bottle to get another pill out and popped it in her mouth.

He smiled gently to her and sat at her feet, but she would have none of that. She turned and crawled over, curling up beside him and laying her head on the folded furs. She snuggled into him and felt his hand on her hip, as if he were afraid to touch her. She sighed, accepting his timid attitude and closed her eyes, forcing off her mind so she could simply enjoy the feeling of him around her.

Soon she was fast asleep and her dreams were of happy nonsense that could not even be broken by the face of the Knave of Hearts.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant held the small gem up in front of his face. It seemed to pulsate and grow brighter with each dim. He replaced it back in his pocket and lifted his latern back into the air so that his small troop of soldiers could follow him. It was dark out and the fog almost blocked out the light from the lantern. Tarrant would not have been suprised if he lost all his followers in this dark night.

As he followed the gleaming gem, he prayed to whatever higher powers he could recall ever having heard mentioned that his beloved Alice was alive and well and did not think she had been forsaken. Oh Alice! He nearly sobbed at the thought of his love lying dead because she was trying to save their dear queen. The man who took her would pay for this -for all of it.

Tarrant didn't care if he were exiled to the abovelands for whatever he did to this Century character, he just knew that he would feel the pain he had inflicted upon the madman -somehow. The pulsation in the gem suddenly halted and Tarrant found himself blinded by the little pendant in his pocket.

Pulling back on the horse's reigns, he stopped and dismounted. He grasped his claymore in one hand and lead the horse with the other. "Alice?" He called out, hoping by some chance he would be heard and she would rush out to meet him. He supposed it was foolish to think of something like that.

He lead the horse into what looked to be a cave and found the gem trying desperately to escape from his pocket. He looked to his side questioningly and opened the small flap that was hiding the stone. It flew into the air and flew at an alarming rate. Tarrant dropped the horse's lead and darted off after the gem, even having a hard time keeping up at some parts.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Alice felt her warm little world shifting. She felt herself falling down the strange hole that linked her world to Underland all over again, except this time, all of the crazy things that had been falling with her were now covered in dust and cob webs as if they had not moved in a long time. When she fell and hit the ground, she landed up right. She had simply floated down to her feet, but she knew she was not in the room of doors...

No, this place sent chills running through her. She looked for the table and the doors, but none were there. It seemed she were in a black room with hard stone walls and red drapes that reminded her of blood. As she looked she suddenly realized she was surrounded -by card soldiers. She gasped and stepped back, looking around with wide eyes before straitening. She pulled up her stoney front that displayed that she was no longer alarmed.

"Don't be frightened, Alice." She heard a voice tell her. From the large crowd of cards she saw Century. He wore his long black cloak, held together in the front by a large red heart. He held the vorpal sword at his side, as if he were preparing for a battle. "I will not hurt you."

She snorted, "You couldn't if you wanted to."

He stepped forward, "Now Alice, don't be like that. I wanted our final meeting to be less... hostile."

She looked at him questioningly, "Final meeting? So you called me here?"

"Yes, Alice. I wanted to tell you that as long as you stay in the cave you will be safe, but... If you venture out, she will kill you." He stepped up to her, capturing his hand in his own. "But I will protect you... with all my life if I must." He leaned down to kiss her cheek before her world faded again, and this time, instead of black, all she could see was blood. All she could hear was a loud screaming of, "Off with her head!"

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant found himself in a hollowed out point in the cavern. In this part was a dying fire and a small, what looked to be, living space. A large mirror hung on the wall and a head of curled blonde hair was visible on the floor in front of a piece on furniture. The hatter found himself on one knee next to the girl, "Alice!" He nearly shouted, lifting her small body into his arms. He held her tight and listened to her breathing for a moment when suddenly he felt her breath hitch across his throat.

He loosened his grip and pulled her down so that she could see his face. His magenta lips pulled into a smile as she groggily opened her sleepy eyes. She looked rather adorable like this, and he was sad when it ended and realization hit her. She grinned up at him, her sleepy smile causing him to chuckle, "You found me," She whispered.

He nodded and pulled her up into a standing position. She felt the pain shooting through her leg and whined out. Tarrant looked a question at her. "Pills!" She whispered, looking at the small table where the bottle had been, "What'd he do with the pills?" She wondered.

Tarrant looked even more confused this time. "Century -he gave me small pills for my leg."

Tarrant looked and she lifted her dress for him to see that her foot was indeed bandaged. He didn't ask for permission as he scooped her up bridal style. "Its alright, dear Alice... I've got you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She remembered her dream and gasped, jumping nearly completely to of his arms, "No! Its not alright! If you found me then you must have soldiers with you, but who is guarding the queen?" She shouted.

Tarrant looked surprised as she toughed through her pain and limped hurriedly over to the mirror. "Mirror! I command you to show me Century." She said strongly.

The mirror rippled and the image before her was one that made her nearly wish to vomit. Century before the Jabberwocky and the Queen of Hearts, slaying many a guard that dare get in his way. "Forget them! Its time for a little family reunion." Iracibeth crowed, sliding off the great beast that spewed electrical fire at the castle.

_Dun Dun dun! And this concludes our chapter :) I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I don't have a way to track word count on this computer :/ Don't forget to leave many many reviews. I am happy to read them and to take advice/requests for the next chapter. I think the next chapter or the one after shall be its end :)_


	22. Don't you try to stop me

_I'm back! It did take a little while for me to get back to you, didn't it? Hmm... I wish to make up for that now in this chapter :) Well, school is back in, which means my writings will be much more focused because I typically write in class and then type it when I get home, so I hope this will be a good chapter for you all! Happy reading!_

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Mirana was forced to her knees by two card soldiers, their ironclad gloves digging into her arms. "Bow before her majesty," One of them muffled out from behind his mask. Mirana held her head high in a regal fashion. "Hello, Iracibeth." Was all Mirana said.

"Ah, Mirana. It has been far too long, hasn't it?" The bloody big head smirked evilly and motioned forth the cloaked man behind her. Century came forward and took the crown from Mirana's pretty little head. As he knelt and extended it to Iracibeth, it began to shift in color until it was gold with a red gem in the middle. "But I'm afraid our petty quarrels will have to wait, as I have a kingdom to run."

Iracibeth reached out to the crown, touching it as the throne-room doors were thrust open. The Jabberwock-beast curled its tail around her master and let out a low growl. Century hid the crown away in his cloak somewhere.

The horse stopped and Underland's champion slid down with her hatter beside her. She took his claymore and advanced, limping very noticeably. The small troop of chess pieces followed on foot behind the pair. A red card attempted to stop her in her quest to reach the royal family. She slung her arm down with the sword in it. She truly had grown much stronger since her previous battle with the Jabberwocky. The head of the card soldier was popped off and rolled across the floor.

The line of words that cursed her from the headless card were too foul to even be repeated in the fair land of Underland. Alice shoved past all the other soldiers, none wishing to end up like the first. Tarrant was behind her all the way, watching everyone with the eyes of a hawk.

No more harm would come to his Alice... Ever.

As she reached the front of the crowd she heard the very surprised gasps of, "Alice!?" She looked at her majesty, Mirana, and then to Century. His eyes looked so sad as she approached her queen. He approached her as she lifted her sword to take off the limbs of the villains who dared hold her queen in such a fashion, but her arm was grabbed. "What are you doing?!" Century hissed.

Tarrant didn't fancy this motion one bit. He grabbed the man by his arm and jerked it down, nearly making Alice drop the sword with such ferocity. "You would be wise not to touch her again." Tarrant growled so dangerously low that no one could hear the accent bleeding through his venom spiked words.

Century ripped his arm away as Alice glared to the soldiers. They released their hostage and took a step back. "Are you alright?" She asked Mirana. The queen nodded, rubbing her arm where small purple bruises were already beginning to form.

"Alice, I said I would protect you, but you can't just march in here and expect to go unpunished!" Century said, his eyes pleading with the champion to leave.

She scoffed, "Why would I listen to you? You kidnapped me and had me attacked by some cave-thing! Not to mention the potion you tried to kill me with." She extended the sword to his throat, "I think its you who need protection."

A loud shriek sounded and electric fire seized the long drapes of the throne room. Alice's vision began to blur and her head slowly began to spin. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She toughed through it though, and steadied her hand. Century was no fool; he could see in her eyes that she was slowly loosing a battle within herself.

"Put down your sword, Alice." The red queen called, pushing the tail of her pet aside and rushing to the small group.

Alice looked warily at him before slowly withdrawing her weapon. She held her hand up to the side of her face. The heat from her hands was causing her to sweat. "Tarrant, here." She handed him back his sword. She steadied herself.

Tarrant leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright, Alice?" She gave a sluggish nod. Tarrant could easily see through her façade, but chose not to confront her.

"I'm done with this game," The bloody big head announced, yawning. "and I'm not willing to risk the life of my darling jabber-baby-wocky to that yellow haired vixen again. Off with their heads!"

Tarrant pushed Alice to his back, stepping in front of her with a hand on her hip to ensure she was not being attacked from behind. He lifted his claymore and readied himself for a fight. Century tensed and turned his back on them, raising the vorpal sword as well to protect Alice. "Wait!" Mirana suddenly piped up.

Iracibeth raised a brow, looking at her little sister. "What?"

Mirana straitened her dress, "Sister, you can not just over throw me without a clash of champions, you know that. I will let you choose the fashion in which the battle is conducted, but as far as just beheading us all, what would mother and father think?" Mirana tsked. She knew Iracibeth craved their parent's attention and praise as a child, but what they gave her was never enough to satisfy her. She played the one card that Dear Racie could not back down from.

The queen of hearts thought for a moment before giving a smile. "Cablisferous." She announced, looking around.

The young champion's limbs began to twitch uncontrollably. She tried to hide them, but it was getting more and more difficult.

Alice heard the strange word and felt her hatter's body tense before her. "Hatter? What does that mean?"

Tarrant turned his head, "It means that the champions will be sent into an imaginary battlefield that is fielded with their worst fears. The winner awakens, the loser…" He turned back to face the queens, "Doesn't."

Mirana held her tongue, merely saying, "Choose your Champion."

Alice pushed by Tarrant groggily, "I'll do it, your highness."

Tarrant grabbed her arm, "No! You already aren't completely here! I can't bare to see what she will put you against, Alice… I won't lose you." He whispered, holding her hand lovingly. She smiled gently, "I'll be alright, hatter."

"Very well then. Oracle, you will be the champion." Iracibeth announced happily.

Century looked back at Alice and nodded to his queen. His face displayed no emotion save for the sadness of knowing what he must do now. He gulped. He had hoped that it would not come down to this… He'd have to make it memorable as he knew…One of them would not live through this…

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Mirana mixed the potions with close watch from her sister. She would be allowed to make no slip ups with that kind of watch. All soldiers readied themselves for battle incase someone interfered with the two bodies that would be locked in a room until one chose to emerge. Mirana was rather shocked that her sister would choose such a "boring" way to finish off their silly little squabble. Mirana knew that if she won this that she would be keeping Racie in her dungeons until someone could fix her. It was sad that Mirana could see her sister needed help and could not get it. As a result, she turned into a blood thirsty monster.

Tarrant, on the other hand, was far more frantic than Mirana ever could be. He paced the length of the room, waiting for Alice to finish slipping into the armor. She emerged looking quite as she had the day she slain the Jabberwocky. Tarrant watched her was she entered the room. She smiled to him tiredly. "What troubles you, my hatter?"

He held her hands in his own, "Alice," He whispered worriedly, noticing the dark circles that were encasing her eyes, "There's something wrong with you! You are not quite yourself. Please, let me take this responsibility!" He pleaded.

"No, Tarrant. I am the champion, it is _my_ responsibility. I will be fine, I promise." She squeezed his hands. "I won't leave you like that again."

He pulled her close and hugged her around her waist, loving the closure he got from her words. He inhaled her scent and sighed contently. "Ahlice," He murmured in his Scottish brogue. He pulled back so she could see the beautiful shade of pink his eyes had turned. "I don't want to ever be without you again."

She smiled, "I promised to be victorious through this fight, hatter. What more could you want? You should never have to worry of losing me."

He pulled on her ring finger gently and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "So much more." He mumbled. She felt his gentle tugging and realized that she had never verbally given him an answer.

"Tarrant?" She asked, looking up at him as he pulled his lips from her soft skin. His brow rose in a question to indicate that she had been heard. She blushed a little and felt silly, "You asked if you could court me…"

"I remember." He said, his loving look fading to worry. Had she changed her mind? Was she now going to push him away? She looked down a little. "I was just- I don't think…"

His eyes reflected the hurt that he felt inside. A crystalline blue over took the soft pink, "Alice…"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into." She said, looking back up.

Relief flooded through the elder and he smiled, stroking the end of her nose, "Of course I know! That curiosity of yours was one of the many things that made me want you… That innocence you posses that makes me wish to shield you from the world… Your soft lips," He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Yes, I know exactly what I'm getting into… And I can't wait."

She smiled up at him and brushed the back of her fingers against his smooth pale cheeks. She suddenly giggled to herself. His brow rose again, "Is there something laughable here, Alice?"

She brushed her palm against his cheek, "Tarrant, do you have to shave? I don't think I can quite imagine you with any form of facial hair!" She giggled again.

"What? No! Of course not. Haven't you wondered why I haven't changed a day since we first met way back?" He asked, his magenta lips upturning.

She thought, "You said it was because you had to kill Time and that Time was angry so it stopped."

"Yes, my dear, but Time does not control age. People who come to Underland from other places do not grow old." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But, weren't you born in Underland?" She asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

The hatter laughed loudly, "My clan was employed in Underland court, but that's only those of us with the trade of hat making! Most are born in the Outlands. Perhaps I'll show them to you one day." His smile remained as he looked off into space at the thought of showing Alice his home. His thoughts strayed to the cemetery known as Fairfarren… and to his dream. He shook his head.

"I'd like that very much, Tarrant." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "A promise that I will win."

She felt him slipping something onto her finger as he mumbled against her lips, "A promise that I'll be here awaiting your return." She looked down at the silver band with small stones and many indentions that created swirlish patterns and grinned.

"Champion?" A voice asked from the door after a few raps on the hard wood. "Are you ready?"

Tarrant hugged her waist tight and gave her another hard kiss, pouring all his worry and hopes and support into her with it. She hugged him around the neck until he released her so they could breathe. She looked up into his eyes, the dark circles beginning to fade a little. "I'm ready." She called to the door as Tarrant released her, never breaking their gaze. "Be careful."

She nodded and stepped over to the door, opening it. "Fairfarren, Alice." He whispered as she exited. He slipped down to the floor and crossed his legs. He was not allowed to go with her to the room in which she would take the potion and the two would fight within their minds. The queens were to wait outside that room and the guards and soldiers –and Jabberwocky- had to stay in the throne room. He knew how this would work. The two would take the potions and their bodies would become unconscious. They would be transported into the battlegrounds of their minds and would have to fight a something that the twisted bloody big head conjured and if neither died facing that, they would be forced to face each other until one was killed. He dreaded the thought that and injuries Alice sustained in her mind would be inflicted upon her body…

And if Century took his Alice, Hell would be too kind a place for the madman for what he would do to that damned oracle.

Alice came to the room where Century and the queens were waiting. Nivens Mctwisp was waiting with their majesties. "Now that we've all arrived, what is it that our champions will face other than each other?"

Iracibeth grinned, "Their personal worse fears."

Remember to review! :)


	23. Madness is a nuisance, no one is immune

The tiny vials contained a gross colored green liquid, but that was not what was frightening to Alice. Her head would not stop spinning. "My dear Friend," Mirana whispered to her, a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Alice gave a strong nod. "I am perfectly capable of fighting this battle." She announced, exhaling softly and then glaring determinedly at Century. She didn't know what was going on with her recently, but she was certain she could blame Century and use that anger to defeat him in this fight. He looked back at her, regret laced in his eyes. Mirana nodded to her champion and watched her sister whisper something to Century. "I'm ready." Alice said confidently to her queen. She handed Alice and Century each a small vial and Century lifted his, as if giving a small toast before they drank the contents. The feeling of the putrid mixture slipping down her throat made her gag a little before she groaned and her body forced her down to her knees for stability.

She looked at Century who clutched the Vorpal blade with his hand that was pressed against the stone floors. He coughed violently. Alice could faintly hear Mctwisp telling the sisters that they had to leave as she closed her eyes and felt herself falling.

The small white rabbit ushered the sisters out of the room. "When I win," Said the Bloody big Head in an arrogant tone, "I will destroy this castle and have your head brought back to my mote. Then I shall put the severed heads of that insufferable madman and Alice on steal rods that shall be on display at the charred gates of this horrible place. It shall serve as a reminder of what betrayal leads to. Won't that be lovely?"

Mirana sighed, "Racie, it doesn't have to be like this... I can give you a potion to shrink your head back to normal size if that's what it takes to cure this madness that has taken over you." She looked at her sibling with sorrow-filled eyes and offered her hand.

Mirana suddenly felt her face was siring in pain. Her head was turned to the side as Iracibeth's hand came back to her side, "I am not MAD! I am fighting for my birth-right! You wouldn't know of anything like that... Mummy and Daddy simply granted you_ my _crown without even asking me."

The White Queen rubbed her cheek and felt the tears swelling in her eyes, "You didn't need to behead them to get the crown, sister. You simply could have asked."

Iracibeth crossed her arms and turned her back on her sister. Mirana took this as a sign that she was not going to respond. "If I win, Iracibeth, you will agree to leave this kingdom and never return. No one will ever show you a kindness and your jabberwocky will remain here. If you are caught back in Underland, I will be forced to put you in the dungeon."

She turned back angrily, "And what if I should find Illosovic Stayne? He was to join me in banishment."

"Stayne is dead. You will never have a friend in the world and you will be all alone -just as you have tried to make me."

Iracibeth nodded, "Then we are agreed sister."

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

When Alice opened her eyes again, the small room was gone and the battle field of their minds surrounded her. It was a very strange place indeed. The chess board tiling held, but the strange colors that splashed across it made her wonder what exactly was in Century's mind. Suddenly a black mass of nothing swooped down by her head. Alice ducked in the nick of time. Her brows drew together in confusion as she suddenly heard another voice. "Hello? Century?" She called.

She heard a noise almost like a groan and went to investigate like all curious little girls do. She crept up behind the stem of a large mushroom that was taller than she. From her hiding spot she spied a couple. She recognized one as Century, but the other was a mystery to her. The girl's hair was pulled high into a ponytail and it cascaded gently down her shoulders. The dress she was wearing was long, red and black, and looked as if it were made of velvet. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and extended down to her middle finger. Alice watched as the girl took Century around the neck and began to kiss him. She blushed when she saw Century leaned down to her neck, but she nearly groaned when she suddenly felt as if someone were dragging their tongue sensually up the side of her neck.

She felt a light weight on her hips as if someone had embraced her around the waist. She looked back at Century to see he had encircled the blond in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and her neck and licked and kissed his way to the top her dress -all the while Alice feeling it. The blonde leaned her head back, pulling Century closer. Alice gasped and hid at the sight of herself in Century's arms. The blonde girl she'd just been spying on had her exact face! That was impossible. She looked at her hands. That couldn't be her, could it? No! Of course not, she was here and that girl that looked like her was over there.

She turned back to get another look at the blonde's face, but turned to discover that she was alone once more. She leaned against the mushroom stem and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fears," Iracibeth had said, "Can drive a person mad, Alice. Remember that."

Alice retreated to the place she had awoken in this mysterious playing field. Alice sat down as she felt her foot becoming sore once again. The pain gradually began to flare up her leg and into her stomach. She cried out at how hard it was to move. She fell to her side as her body began to tremble. "Alice?" She heard Century's voice but could not see him anywhere. "Al-ice?" He called again.

She gritted her teeth, "Here!" She managed. "I'm over here!"

"Alice?" This time the voice wasn't Century, nor was it as far away as he had sounded. She peaked open one eye to see a mop of bright orange. She closed them again and clutched her stomach through the armor.

"Tarrant- ah!- But I thought-" She could manage no more as she cried out in her agony. "Help m-me!" She screamed at him.

She watched through her lashes as he began to smile. His smile darkened considerably as she felt her body contract and rolled into the fetal position. She looked up just in time to see the long blade of his sword coming down at her. She rolled away, but on enough. The blade did not pierce the armor, but the force he had used crushed her arm into the stone. She cried out again, louder this time, tears swelling in her soft brown eyes. "Tarrant?" She cried.

She looked up into the madman's eyes as he lifted his weapon again. His eyes held no white or green, simply black. She gasped and pushed her head down beneath her arms as he brought the blade down again. "Please don't!" She whispered softly, awaiting the blow that would probably kill her...

But it never came. She mustered all of her courage and looked up against her body's clear dislike for the action. She watched as he grinned wide at her and she felt something on the back of her neck. She suddenly felt the bite and knew exactly what it was. She grabbed the cave crawler and flung it at the imposter of her nightmares, but it was no good. It was not just one parasite, but hundreds that surrounded her.

She buried her face beneath her arms, trying to shield herself from the many evils of this world. "Alice," She heard Century say. She sensed he was close and gathered her strength. She looked up and realized that the crawlers and imposter were gone. She felt Century grab the back of the armor and jerk her to her feet. "If you're done playing Ms. Kingsleigh." He hissed at her.

She cradled her arm and whimpered as she tried to bend it. "C-cave crawlers... everywhere..." She mumbled, feeling her head begin to spin once more. Century face palmed himself and rolled his eyes. "You would have to be afraid of something dangerous, wouldn't you?"

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, her eyes rolling slightly as if she were fighting off sleep.

"Listen to me, Alice. This place plays off your worst fears. If you're afraid of it, you'll see it." He growled. She looked around groggily and nodded.

"That's horrible," She muttered. She went to step forward, to steady herself, but fire seized her leg once more and our fair champion was down on the ground. "Ah!" She cried out. Century was next to her on the ground in a second, clutching her arm. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She winced at his grip on her. He looked down at the large dent in the armor and his eyes widened. He suddenly was stripping her of the breast plate and arm coverings. She held her other arm to her chest, which was covered only by a thin white shift. She was getting dizzier by the second. She barely felt Century moving her injured arm. She felt her body ushering her to lie down. "Alice, stay still." Century hissed. She felt her throat getting tight as she suddenly felt her body begin to twitch and tremble. "Alice!" He barked, looking up at her this time.

"C-can't," She choked out as she leaned down against to stone, feeling her chest convulse. "What's h-happening?"

Century looked down scaredly. Her eyes rolled and began to close as realization hit Century. He began searching his person for something and cursed under his breath as he could not find it. He grabbed her arm harshly and yanked her back into a sitting position, "Alice, look at me. You've got to stay with me." He tapped her cheek as if trying to wake her. Her eyes shot open for a split second, but then began to droop. "You've become dependant on the pills I was giving you. I knew I shouldn't have let you take so many!" He cursed himself.

Her patted himself down again, looking for something, and came up with a small glass bottle that was half full with a familiar purple liquid. He pressed it to her lips and watched her drink it. Almost instantly her body ceased all movements. She became so still that for a moment Century thought her to be dead. Her chest gave a violent lurch forward as she tasted the jabberwocky blood on her tongue. She flexed her arm to find that curing her of her addiction had not healed her, much to her disappointment. Jabberwocky blood was powerful, but all things powerful have their limits.

She looked up, half dazed, "So what fears were we supposed together?"

He shook his head, "We won't be facing it. I'll just be up against my fears now and then this will all be over."

She watched as he went over and picked up the vorpal blade. He held it at arms length and turned towards her. "I'm afraid this is good-bye, dear champion Alice." Her eyes widened as he raised the sword high and closed them hard as she felt the killing blow was soon to be delivered. She heard the puncture of skin by the blade...

And Century fell to the ground, the Vorpal sword protruding from his chest, stained with his crimson blood. Alice crawled over to him the best the could and ripped the sword from him. "Century- why? I don't-" She stopped at the feeling of his hand on her cheek. His thumb rubbed against her soft skin.

"I told you I'd protect you, Alice. It just-" He paused and sucked in a painful breath through clenched teeth, "had to be this way. I fooled myself into thinking I could keep you."

She took his hand in her own, "Thank you, for all you've done. I know you didn't have to save me and just now you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me, but you did. Thank you, Century." She whispered. "But why?"

His hand reached to the back of her neck and pulled her down so that his lips could taste hers. "People do crazy things when they are in love." He murmured, releasing her. He fell back to the stone squares. "Farewell, Alice."

And with that the world turned to smoke around Alice.

She shuddered. Slaying the Jabberwocky had been physically much harder. Emotionally, Alice was confused. She looked around the small room to find herself alone with a bloodstained sword, her sword. She wondered over Century's last words. Had he meant them? She felt plain rotten if he had. There she did nothing but berate him and cry over Tarrant when he was falling in love with her. She sighed and wiped her hand over her face. She looked down at herself. Large purple and black bruises had formed on the elbow joint where she assumed her arm was broken. The pain was intense, but she had faced worse in her life. She leaned back against the wall of the small stone room. "I will never forget you, friend." She whispered and closed her eyes.

And you would think these people would learn to live happily ever after...

_(I'm not going to be mean and lead you to believe that this is the last chapter. The next chapter is going to be THE LASt chapter to Tricks of the Mind. How did you like this twist? Well, you'll have to wait a little while for more :) Don't forget to leave lots and lots of reviews. They make me happy and a happy writer writes faster when in a good mood. Until next time -which will be soon- see ya!)_


	24. Strange in your perfect world

The door flung open and the hatter frantically rushed in. "Alice!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "We've got to get out of here." She looked at him confusedly. Pulling her arm free she went to grab the Vorpal sword.

"I can't run with both of our swords, Tarrant!" She exclaimed. He took one and nodded to her thanks before grabbing the wrist of the arm she grasped her weapon in and pulled her toward the door. She followed close behind him as they trecked their way through the castle halls. "What's going on?"

Her question would get no immediate response as a cluster of card soldiers rounded the corner and held their weapons in fighting stances. Tarrant ushered Alice to stand behind him before throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if they had been surrounded. Luckily they had not. Cards 7 through 10 rushed at him, the other two -numbered 3 and 4- stood still. He looked so focus and determined.

It was then that Alice noticed the cut on his right cheek. His eyes darkened significantly and he lunged forward, shoving his blade strait through the center heart of the 9. He raised his blade and dropped it harshly from the neck-like juncture of the 7 and swung down to the middle diagonally. Alice was surprised that the armor the cards were clad it could be penetrated so easily. Tarrant gave one swing and took off the head of the 10 card, kicking it down the corridor as the body ran about confusedly. With another lunge the 8 cards had a blade between its eyes.

Alice had been so absorbed in watching Tarrant fight that she hadn't even noticed that the 3 and 4 cards had come considerably close to her. She felt one grab her bruised arm and she cried out, swinging her blade hard against the 4 as the one who had done it was behind him at the angle she swung. The card was chopped in half. The 4 card collapsed as Alice's other arm was pulled and they were once again running.

"Tarrant, what's going on?!" She shouted.

Tarrant covered her mouth and pulled her back with a sudden jerk, her back against his chest and his back against the wall, hidden by a large marble pillar. The 2, 5, and 6, from the rest of the set assumably, passed them before Tarrant pushed her out into the open and was dragging her along. "Tha bloohdy behg head cheated us, Ahlice." He whispered in his dark outlandish accent.

He pulled her into what was his chamber while he was a guest and slammed the door, his back against it. He dropped his claymore and clutched his stomach before sliding down, eyes clamped shut. "We're safe now," He murmured. "You're safe." He said between ragged breaths. He felt his adrenaline rush wearing off.

She looked at him worriedly, concerned by his strange behavior. "Tarrant?" He held his side and bit his bottom lip. She went down on her knees next to him, "What's wrong?"

He moved his hand and she almost fainted from the amount of blood that stained his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and felt her breath catch. She, with a little struggle, pulled the fabric over his head and used it to block the wound. "Here, put as much pressure as you can on this." She ordered, looking around for something she could tie around it. "What happened, Tarrant?" She asked, going over to his workshop. Sure enough there were large scraps of fabrics that looked as strong as any bandages. She came back to see him wipe blood from his cheek, "That damned thief." Was all he said.

She looked up at his angry red eyes and the black that surrounded them, "What thief, Tarrant?" He closed his eyes as she tied off the fabric around his belly with a harsh pull. "Sorry," She whispered.

"That one that took you. He came out of the room to tell her majesty that you were dead and when Mctwisp looked in he saw the vorpal sword with blood and you weren't moving... He assumed that the bastard really had won. Tha bloohdy behg head took tha white kween down ta tha dungeon. Her execution be at dae break." Tarrant explained, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Alice found herself growling. "I'll kill him," She whispered. Tarrant's eyes returned to green as he registered what she had said. "No, Alice!" He whispered, "You can't go out there... They'll kill you..."

She looked down to see the terror in his eyes at the thought of loosing her. He reached one arm over and looped it around her waist to pull her near him. She sat next to him with her back against the door. "I've already had the fright of loosing you too many times... I don't think I could handle it again." He looked down at the floor next to him, away from her. "Sometimes I still wonder if you're just my imagination."

She pulled her handicapped arm into her lap with a slight wince and used her good hand to make him look at her. "I'm still here, Tarrant." She whispered, "Nothing will take me away ever again."

Tarrant leaned down and brushed a small kiss across her lips. Alice moved away and stood, "Come on, Tarrant. Let's get you into the bed."

He nodded and pushed himself up. Alice was surprised at how strong her still was even after loosing such a large amount of blood. He felt her lifting his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. He looked at her and smiled thankfully. He rest a small bit of his weight against her, but not a lot. He sat on the bed and looked up at her. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him. In her mind, she knew she had to save the queen or die trying, lest all of Underland be damned to serve under the Queen of Hearts.

But she simply didn't want to let go of Tarrant. She never wanted to leave his side ever again. She'd spent too much time away from him and it was slowly eating away at her inside. Tarrant wrapped his fingers around hers and placed her hand on his shoulder and then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Alice," he whispered. She leaned down and fell into his kiss. She pulled him closer by his shoulder, careful of her arm. With what remaining strength Tarrant had left he picked her up and put her behind him on the bed before lying down and looking into her deep brown eyes.

She winced a little, as he had set her on the bruised and broken appendage, but moved until she was comfortable. Tarrant wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Please don't leave me again, Alice," He asked.

Alice snuggled into him as she felt his grip on her weakening. Soon she could hear the gentle pounding of his heart against his chest. She pulled herself from his arms and looked at his sleeping form. It tore her heart to do this, but she climbed out of the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Who had she become recently? She didn't recognize the face that stared back. She was certain it was her face, but she could not be sure. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

She shed the bottom half of the armor as quietly as she could and slowly opened the door to the room she had inhabited. She went to the wardrobe and found a corset. She slid it on and was thankful that it was still laced. She tugged the strings lighter and tied them. She reached in for a dress. The one she found she didn't' recognize, but the strange design led her to believe the hatter had made it for her -or at least designed it. She pulled it on.

The blue fabric was held up by two simply straps on her shoulders, one a thin string, the other a thick strap that pushed fabric behind her in an ancient Roman warrior fashion. She reached back with one hand and tied the strap beneath her breasts tight so it would not come loose. She looked in the mirror and was pleased at the unique shape of the garment. The bottom slanted, but did not go to her ankles nor did it expose above her knees. It would be exceptional should she wish to run. She rolled her shoulder and turned. She went back into Tarrant's room and grabbed her sword that had fallen on the floor while she examined his wounds. She opened the door set off in her search.

Staying in the shadows, Alice made her way to the infirmary -almost being spotted twice but she was a very lucky girl. She was very surprised to find it empty. "Hello?" She whispered. No one was even hiding in there to answer her. She closed the door and very cautiously looked around. She wasn't exactly searching for anyone in particular, but seeing a friendly face wouldn't be such a bad thing at this moment.

Alice knew very well that at this point, she could die, but it would not make her turn her back on her friends. She was loosing her courage faster and faster these days it seemed. She looked down at her hand and at the ring her hatter had given her. She looked back around. Alice knew she had to save him or at least be there when he awoke so they could be executed together.

She stumbled around the room for a little longer before finding a thick steal door at the very end behind a long heavy white curtain. She pushed aside the curtain and looked around through the bars on the top of the door. Slowly she pushed it open. She noticed that on the other side there was no handle. She went back in the infirmary and found a small instrument -what it was or was used for, she really couldn't say- to block the door from closing, but keep it open enough so that if anyone walked into the infirmary it would only look like a ridge in the curtain.

She looked around but could see nothing. It was too dark, but she could feel the drop of stairs beneath her feet. She put the back of her hand that held her sword against the wall and slowly began to walk down each stair one by one. It took a good hour or so until she saw the faint glow of light at the end. She looked around and found herself in a very strange place.

For a moment she didn't believe such a place could exist in the castle of Marmoreal. The amount of light that burst through was tiny, but she knew it was light. She found herself looking at a stone wall with small sprouts of light shooting forth between several bricks. She reached out to touch it and then pressed her ear to it. She heard voices and strained to make out words.

"Oh, Nivens can you ever forgive me for getting you into anything like this?" Mirana's voice asked.

"Of course, you majesty. Unlike most of Underland I am not loyal to the crown -only to you." Mctwisp's voice replied. Alice perked up. Had the infirmary door led to the dungeon? Well, more curious things had happened. She looked at the wall, for a handle or anything really and came up short. She knocked on the wall, "Mirana?" She whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Mirana's voice asked the little rabbit. Alice could not hear a reply. She knocked on the wall, "Mirana, it's me, Alice!" She said through the brick. She looked at the wall again and with one hand gave a hefty shove. She was disappointed when it didn't budge. "I'm going to get you out!" Alice announced.

She pushed harder. The wall still could not budge. She leaned back and pressed her shoulder to it, pushing with all her strength. The wall moved less than an inch. Alice smiled. She had gotten it that far; she could get it the rest of the wall. "Oh!" She heard Mirana say and she pushed again. It budged even less this time. She groaned and stepped back, throwing her weight against the wall.

It moved another inch. She looked and could see even more light pouring in. She looked at her weapon and got an idea. She thrust the sword between the door and a crack and pushed on it, praying it didn't break. It did not and the door opened a little more. "Mirana, can you grab the door and pull it open on that side?" Alice asked, pushing more on the side.

With the two women forcing the door open, it opened wide enough for Alice to step out. She saw Nivens and Mirana looking curiously at her. Mirana smiled and came to hug the girl around the shoulders. Alice pulled back quickly, "We haven't got much time! You have to get out of here!"

Mirana nodded, "But someone has to close this door!" She exclaimed. Alice looked at the front of the dungeon cell. "You and Mctwisp go up and stay in this passageway until I come for you. I'll close the door and get out of here."

The white queen smiled at her, "We have our champion." And with that she and the small white rabbit were in the passage. Alice pushed the door closed. That was much easier than opening it.

She looked around the cell for a moment. She shrugged and went to the door and jammed the end of the sword between the door and lock. In a few short moments she had the door open and was hurrying through the dungeon for find her way out. It was much easier than going down the staircase because torches lit almost every inch of the way. She climbed the stairs at the end of the corridor and was back in the normal levels of the palace.

Alice stuck to hiding from all the card soldiers. The last thing she wanted was to have to slaughter every card soldier the queen possessed. That was a good six or seven decks! She made her way to the throne room and chose not to hide any more. She kicked the door open and saw the Jabberwocky curled around Mirana's throne and Iracibeth. Century was standing to the left, commanding a troop of cards soldiers.

Iracibeth caught sight of the blond and called, "Off with her head!"

"No!" Century shouted, darting down the steps to Alice. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at her.

She drew her swords and pointed it at him, "You lied to me." She shouted, swinging her sword. He backed up. "You tricked me." She screamed, backing him up even more. "You tried to kill everything I care about!" Anger seeped through her pores as he tripped over the steps and landed on his back. "Explain yourself." She growled.

He tried to move her weapon from at his throat, but she wouldn't have any of that. "You were supposed to wait until I came for you, imbecile! I was going to come for you once that stupid white woman and madman were dead!" He shouted angrily.

Alice put the tip of her sword against his exposed neck. "Well, that'll cost you. You cheated me out of having complete use of my body... I guess I'll have to repay the favor." And with that she swung her blade down on his arm. He screamed in pain at the dismembered appendage. Alice moved up the steps as a line of card soldiers stepped in her way. Alice swung her blade and knocked one over -which in turn knocked over the rest of them like a row of dominos. Alice made her way to the tail of the Jabberwocky. "You've lost, Iracibeth." She hissed.

The red head laughed, "I don't think so. You silly queen is in my-"

"Is free running about the castle as her troops collect yours to rally against you." Alice lied.

"And your madman-"

Alice smirked, "Is safe, hidden away from all the harms you could give him. Face it, you've lost! Your soldiers aren't strong enough to take down one little girl. Your champion is minus an arm. Your ex knave is dead. Your servants are loyal to Mirana and the only thing you have left is your Jabberwocky."

Iracibeth's face grew scarlet all over. "Jabberwocky!" She shouted, "Get rid of this pest!"

Electric purple flames rumbled through the beast's mouth and down where Alice had once been standing. Alice moved with the agility of a cat. She watched the Jabberwocky move from around its master. Another quick flare came her way and Alice dove behind the throne. The creature growled at her as Iracibeth's shoulders were pinned to the back of the chair. "You wouldn't murder your own master, would you?"

Iracibeth growled, "Unhand me!"

Alice held fast and came around the throne, pulling the bloody big head to stand. "I'm going to escort her humanely to the dungeon. If you want to follow, you can, but attack me and I won't hesitate to take hurt her." Alice said. She pulled the queen along, her sword clutched between the cloth of Iracibeth's dress and her hand. Alice looked down sorrowfully at the young oracle. She shook her head and forced herself not to think of all the blood that was now on her hands.

She walked Iracibeth down to the dungeon, none of her servants daring to face her as they were loyal to the red head. Alice had no problem out of the large dragon as she forced the red queen to open cell after cell of chess piece guards. Many were injured and Alice instructed them to go up to the infirmary, telling the stronger ones to stay at the top of the stairs. Iracibeth freed the last cell and was pushed in gently. Alice closed the door and turned to the dragon, "See? I did nothing to harm her. Now, I'm going to go back up and fetch the guards -who will treat her as I did- to lock the door. Are you going to stay here with her?"

The beast nodded angrily. "You can't attack the guards. They will have orders to kill her should you attack. Understood?" The beast nodded again.

Alice walked slowly and went up the stairs. "The beast will not attack you," She said to the guards. "If any of you have a key to lock it, that would be fantastic. I need a small group of you to head to the infirmary and fix up as many of them as you can and another small group needs to go to the throne room to clean up the mess, please. I'm going to fetch the queen."

Alice walked away, finding that she rather liked this taking charge thing. It saved a lot of time. She ran with her small group up to the infirmary. She thrust back the curtain and pulled open the door to see Mirana and Mctwisp squinting into the light. Mirana grinned again, "Thank you, Alice! I am in your debt once again."

Alice motioned to her arm, "It really hurts. If you could numb it, I would be most grateful."

Mirana flitted out of the little room and over to the large cabinet in front of one of the huge windows. She immediately began mixing things in a bowl. She extended a spoonful to her champion who took it without question. It didn't taste foul -in fact it had no taste at all! "It will only work for a few hours, but that should be enough time for me to tend my guards and work up a more permanent solution to it."

Alice smiled, "Thank you. I have to get back to Tarrant before he wakes. I'm going to bring him here as well when he does... I think he was stabbed." She sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped when the white queen asked, "What have you done with my sister?"

"Dungeon!" Was all Alice said as she left. Tarrant's room was perhaps the easiest to find in the castle to Alice. She had already memorized the way to and from it from certain places.

Alice opened the door and laid her sword against the wall. She was very happy to find her had not awoken in her absence. She quietly closed the door and crawled up on the bed next to him. He stirred a little, his eyes opening a bit. "Alice?" He asked.

She smiled and lay next to him, crawling under the blanket, "Yes, Tarrant?"

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked sleepily. She giggled like a child at his half asleep state, "No, you haven't."

"Well, I do." He said, reaching out for her with his hands and pulling her against him before closing his eyes again. Alice felt completely calm once again. She smiled into his chest and found that she rather enjoyed this feeling of being in his arms. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as his body coaxed hers to fall asleep.

~~~**Tarrant X Alice**~~~

Tarrant opened his eyes and looked down, frowning. He'd had a strange dream that he'd told Alice he loved her and that she'd curled up in his arms. He knew it was a dream now that he'd awoken and she wasn't there. He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "So you can wake up!" A small voice next to him said. Confused he looked over to see a door mouse next to him on a small tray of tools. He sat up and looked around. The infirmary? How had he gotten there? WHEN had he gotten there?

"Mally?" He asked.

She grinned her mousy little grin and stood up, "The one and only!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me."

She waved a finger at him, "Now you have done some terrible things to me in your madness, but nothing could keep me mad at you, hatter! You and the hare are the closest friends I have. Alice sent me to make sure you got this," She moved aside and motioned her tiny paws to the paper behind her with his name on it, "when you awoke."

He reached over and picked it up, reading it. He could almost hear Alice's voice in his mind reading it to him. "My dearest Hatter, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to give you this in person, but I had many things to do to prepare for the ball. Your queen has asked you to attend because she has a very special announcement for you. It is tonight at the twenty-first hour. I'll see you there."

Mally grinned up at him, "Well, I guess you'd better go get ready then." She hopped down from the tray and onto the bed next to him, hugging his finger and then leaving.

He tossed himself out of the bed and went to his room, wondering what time it was. When he got to his room he quickly noticed that he had proper bandages wrapped around his belly. He shook his head and undressed, heading for the washroom. He bathed and redressed quickly, choosing to wear a mismatching striped socks with a kilt (red and white plaid) to match his red vest and a white shirt beneath that. Over this all he wore a long black coat that made him look very nice. He pushed his feet into his shoes that were next to the bed for some strange reason. He looked in the mirror and his brows drew together in confusion. He patted his head as if not believing he could be without a hat.

After searching his entire room and having a servant fetching him for the ball, Tarrant gave up looking and pouted the entire way to the ballroom. It was filled with so many people who all congratulated him, but for what he didn't know. He was too busy scanning the large crowd for Alice. She said she'd be there, but where was she?

"Tarrant!" Mirana greeted with a pleasant smile.

He bowed, "Your majesty."

"I trust you are enjoying yourself?" She asked calmly, waving to one of the many Underland citizens. He nodded, "Oh, yes. Very much so! I was just wondering if you might know where Alice is."

Mirana smiled and motioned her head towards the door that led to a balcony. He gave a gap-toothed smile and nodded before heading off to find her.

Alice was looking off into the night, her hands drawn in front of her. Tarrant noted that her hair was pinned up behind her head, leaving only two strands down in the front that were curled more elegantly than usual. It was a nice look, but it wasn't her looks that had made him fall in love with her. He walked next to her after closing the doors. "Nice night," He exclaimed.

She didn't smile, "Very nice indeed."

Tarrant was puzzled. He figured she'd be in an over joyous mood. This ball was obviously to celebrate that the red queen would no longer be a problem to any of Underland. What could she be upset about? He looked off in the distance and for a moment he remembered how she had come to Underland all those years ago for the first time. The door she'd come through was still open to travelers... "Alice... Are you going to go back to the Abovelands?" He asked.

Alice turned and was about to answer when the white queen's voice rose about the crowd. "Alright, quiet everyone!" Everyone obeyed. Alice reached up and placed his hat atop his head. He should've known she had it. "We should move inside." She whispered, taking his hand in hers and leading him in the doors.

Mirana was up in what resembled a theatre box. She was grinning radiantly; her black lips making her teeth seem extra white. "This ball and feast tonight have been dedicated to the permanent Champion of Underland, Alice Kingsleigh!" She announced, "Alice will be living out the remainder of her days as an official citizen of Underland!" The crowd cheered and Tarrant looked down to see Alice's head was bowed.

He wondered if she were homesick... He could not tell if she was crying or just hiding, but the strand on the side of her face hid her expression from him. "But that is not all we celebrate tonight. Tonight we celebrate the engagement of our Champion to our beloved hatter, Tarrant Hightopp!" Mirana called out. The crowd cheered and turned to face the couple.

Tarrant looked down with a dropped jaw at her. She smiled up at him happily. His green eyes were wild with excitement, "Really?" He asked.

She nodded happily and was going to say something, but the hatter couldn't wait any longer. He covered her mouth in a kiss that could suck the very life out of her. She was pulled closer to her as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, never breaking the kiss. She grinned when he finally put her down and pushed up on her tip toes. "I love you too, Tarrant Hightopp." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Tarrant hugged her tight and heard Mirana telling everyone to dance and enjoy themselves.

Alice giggled as Tarrant flutterwackened until he could barely move and then insisted upon teaching her, which she learned quickly. The two danced long into the night and then retired to their chamber where they whispered happy nonsense to each other and sweet nothings until they faded off to their dreams of each other in which nothing could ever tear them apart.

_(The End! I hope everyone likes my happy ending :) To end any questions you might have about the mind battle, when you commit suicide, its like withdrawing from the game. When you withdraw you're brought back to reality almost immediately. When you first drink the potion and are waiting to leave the battle it takes about an hour or so. Just adding a little clarification there._

_It has been a long run and I'm pleased with the ending. It wasn't incredibly sappy and stupid, but it wasn't so not caring that I just wanted to delete it so, yeah! Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it!)_


End file.
